Raguel
by Astiar
Summary: This is Not a tale of Harry Potter. How could it be when he died at just 15 months old? Neither is this a tale of adventure. This is not about romance or coming of age. No. This is a tale of breaking the law. Of pissing off justice. Of betraying a brother. This is the story of Raguel and his rise from the ashes. They say justice is swift, but his revenge is a dish best served cold.
1. Chapter 1

An: HP and Supernatural will be cannon time lines so Dean is a year older than Harry and Sam 3 years younger than Harry.

Dursleys are not perfect but do love Harry. So if your looking for abused Harry or Dursley bashing, go check out some of my other fics.

This will be HP universe through all 7 years and then transition into Supernatural at some part in the series. I have 3 places where I might introduce Harry to the bros in mind. The ones I'm thinking of now are; during the year after Dean's deal with Lilith, after the seals break when they try and detox Sam, or when Lucifer attacks Gabriel. Let me know what you think and if you have any other suggestions tell me because I haven't nailed down which to use.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

This is Not a tale of Harry Potter. How could it be when he died at just 15 months old? Neither is this a tale of adventure. Though several occur along the way. This is not about romance or coming of age. Love may be found along the way but it was never the goal.

No. This is a tale of breaking the laws. Of pissing off justice. Of betraying a brother. This is the story of Raguel and his rise from the ashes. They say justice is swift, but his revenge is a dish best served cold. 24 years cold to be exact.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry knew he was different. He knew he was not like his Aunt, Uncle or Dudley. But he didn't really know why. His first incident with something strange happening was when he was 5. Harry and Dudley had been playing tag in the house and Dudley tagged him when he was close to the stairs. It was a complete accident and Dudley cried over hurting him but that didn't stop Harry from taking a long fall down the steps.

Harry didn't know what happened. He knew he had been falling and closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was somewhere else. Harry was leaning against a tree at the edge of a beautiful clearing and in the middle sat a young man. He was quite young, around 15, with hay colored curls that bounced playfully. His big blue eyes looked up at Harry and he had a huge grin on his sweet face. Harry's whole body filled with love for this boy. In the sitting boys lap was a young speckled fawn, curled up as happy as it could be.

"Won't you come join me brother?" The young man asked

Harry found he had no control over his body. He chuckled and walked over sitting cross legged as well where his and the boy's knee touched. He reached out and stroked the baby deer. "I see you have found a home. Are you happy here?" Harry noticed that he was much taller and larger than the thin young man. He was obviously no longer 5 years old, because his voice was a deep soothing baritone.

"Oh yes brother this is all I could ever dream of." He replied smiling wide, happiness radiating off him.

That in turn made Harry happy. The two sat for an immeasurable amount of time before a call was heard. Harry frowned for the first time knowing the sound. He held up his arm. A large black raven flew into the clearing and landed on his raised arm. He petted the bird and looked into his large eyes. Harry frowned. He couldn't exactly understand words from the bird but he understood the message.

"Are you being called away brother?" The young man asked pouting cutely

"Yes Raphael I am. Go and rest here in this glade my friend." HE told the raven. "I will come back and see you soon dear one." Harry moved fluidly to one knee, took the boys' chin in his hand then kissed him lovingly on the forehead. Smiling at the boy he stood gracefully and walked out of the clearing.

When he got to the tree line there was a flash of light and Harry blinked his eyes open. He was laying on his bed back in his own body, in his room at number 4. Harry was confused by his strange dream. He got up and headed down stairs to see what happened.

Aunt Petunia was worried about him. She checked to see if the knot on his head was ok, and found it completely gone. She smiled at him. Harry knew by now that she loved him but not as much as Dudley. But he was loved way more than Marge when she came over. But he was happy that he wasn't hated like Ripper. Petunia hated all animals, especially that menace of a bull dog that was always humping everything, and pooed on her prize hydrangeas killing them. His Aunt would make the whole family clean the house from top to bottom after Marge came to visit, she found the morbidly obese woman disgusting.

He told the Dursley's of his strange dream and they smiled at him. The whole family were avid church goers and the 2 adults knew the name of the Archangel. They took that as a sign that perhaps the boy wouldn't be as strange, or as blind as his mother had been. Petunia had been scared off magic by that demented little boy that use to live near them. Lily had never believed her when she told her sister about the bad things Severus would do. The boy was disturbed and she had caught him torturing animals more than once. As they got older Petunia was glad they moved away because she feared that if Lily didn't return his obsession he would hurt her. It wasn't till she was 16 that Lily saw what Severus was. She never spoke to him again as far as Petunia knew.

Harry was glad his family liked the dream. He went to sleep that night wishing Raphael was his real little brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: I don't have a real deep intimate knowledge of angels. But I hope I don't do to bad.

I know Ariel not Raphael is the angel of animals, but I see the healer loving them just as much.

As I see the angels they look like their vessel when possessing one, but they have their own looks. Raphael looks like an innocent teen, Harry/Raguel an adult, and I know I will make Raziel about 40-50ish.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I don't own any religion or Supernatural.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Petunia used his dream to get Vernon to agree to sending the boys to a Catholic school. She hoped that it would help Harry with his abilities. IT had taken Petunia years to get over her fear of magic. A priest at her technical college, who also had a magical sibling, had helped her see that magic and magical people were all made by the same God as them and that it was up to the individual to be good or evil.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was near a year after the first incident when Harry had another dream. This time he was not injured or anything. He closed his eyes and had fallen asleep.

Harry's eyes snapped open then narrowed into slits. He was fighting mad. Harry realized he was not himself since he was much farther off the ground and his surroundings were much different. He was in some kinda city. It reminded him of mount Olympus from the cartoon Hercules that he and Dudley had watched. All the people around him had wings of all different colors and sizes. He didn't know how but Harry knew that each size, shape and texture had a meaning. The tiny feathered ones where all cherubim, the angel children. The leathery, bat like ones were kyriotetes or dominions, thought often their wings were closed around them like a cape. Thrones have spiny wings like those on a dragon. Seraphim have a double set of wings the top half of each was feathered while the bottom was made of steel each 'feather' covered in angelic runes. Virtues had the largest feathered wings (outside the Archangels) of the deepest blue with sparkling white pin feathers splattered about so they looked like the night sky. The Guardian angels had ghostly wings that were like wisps of vapor and near invisible. The regular angels possessed feathered wings in blue, pink, green, yellow, then white to show their power and rank. And last were the smallest group, his own, the Archangels. Each with massive golden wings.

Harry, or the body Harry was in, didn't even pause during his observations. He was angry and was not going to be distracted. All the other angels go out of his way each hoping not to be the subject of his wrath.

He finally stopped behind 2 snickering Archangels. They were polar opposites. One looked to be around 25, light tan jet black hair and if he was facing him mischievous green eyes. The other was smaller 16-18 years old by looks. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, gold curls and bright blue eyes, humans image of the perfect angel. He didn't even spare a thought at how adorable they both were. He grabbed them by the ears and turned them to face him roughly.

Both whined and whimpered, but he paid no heed. "Lucifer, Gabriel. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Harry growled out in his deep baritone, gravelly with anger.

"It wasn't us?" the blonde, Gabriel, replied though it sounded like a question.

Harry narrowed his eyes

"At least tell us what we supposedly have done brother." Lucifer pleaded with a pout.

"You two released paint bombs into the stables. Ariel saw you do it."

Both pouted and tried to deny it but they knew they were caught. And once they gave in both just cursed their tattle tale sister.

"Now it's not Ariel's fault you two can't keep your noses clean. For punishment you are to apologize to every angel and creature that was splattered in your prank. Then you will clean the stables for the next year... with out your powers."

"But Raguel, that's so unfair." they whined.

"Would you like to be completely powerless for the year?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"No brother." they chorused with pouts.

Raguel/Harry smiled and released them. He then pulled the 2 into a hug kissing their foreheads. "I wish you two would stay out of trouble. But I fear that is like wishing the stars to not shine or the sun to grow cold." He sighed.

The boys snuggled into their older brother and snickered. He was right they would never stop causing trouble. But next time they would have to be more careful.

The vision of the 3 brothers hugging faded from Harry's mind as he woke. He stretched and thought on it. He would keep this dream to himself. He knew Lucifer was the name of a bad guy in the tales he learned in school. Saying he was a prankster and best friends with Gabriel might not go over as well as the dream of Raphael.

Harry wasn't sure but part of him thought these dreams didn't really feel like dreams. After he had the one of Lucifer and Gabriel Harry felt something in him shift. He didn't know what or why but something was different.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry's next angel dream was 4 months latter. It was a short dream he had while napping in class.

Raguel/Harry was walking into a hall. But this place was different. It was dark, damp and smelled strange. On the wall were these disgusting looking egg sacs. Harry wanted to shy away and leave this place but Raguel was unfazed and headed toward one. He crouched down and watched as the egg before them pulsated and bulged some like the thing inside was moving.

"Come on little one. Let us see you." He said to the egg nearly cooing.

Soon enough the membrane ripped and a small wing poked through. It was covered in fluid and the feather's all stuck together. Raguel smiled. They watched as a baby angel was born. It was a cherub for now. As all young angels, save the archangels, but he would grow into an angel then once his 9th century was up he could apply for a specialist position. Raguel looked at his new brother.

He picked up the babe that was now no bigger then his hand. "Your name is Castiel little one. You will grow to be a fine angel. You may even have the skill to join Michael and the Seraphim. Or perchance myself and my Viture. You Castiel can become what ever your soul desires but remember my young brother. Never, ever let another dictate you." He cooed to the babe. Castiel couldn't speak, not till near a year after birth, but he could hear and understand.

Raguel delivered him to the Powers, who's duty was to care for and teach the young angels the ways of heaven. They themselves were tiny, angels who were full grown but choose to care for the young ones. Thereby shrinking in height to around 3 feet their wings were all a soft peach color and where hard to describe, they seemed to flow like water, soft as the finest silk but strong enough to block the powers of any Arch if needed.

Harry woke smiling. He knew Raguel liked to meet all of his siblings as they were born or soon after if he was unable to be their for the hatching. It was easier to get to know them then when they were young and so full of potential. But there was something special about Castiel. He struck a cord with Harry. The young boy didn't know what just yet but there was something about the young Castiel.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Leaving it there. No Harry/ Raguel will not be with Castiel, the thing he is sensing is the angels power, or potential power to change the world.

Sorry if this in any way offends your religion.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: How and why Harry's having these dreams will come up. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Let's just say things get dark.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When Harry was 8 he had a completely different encounter with oddness. And a terrifying one if you were to ask him.

It all started with Marge. She had come over and brought the menace, aka Ripper. Aunt Petunia was trimming steaks in the kitchen when the dog smelling raw meat jumped on her from behind. The carving knife in her hand went through her chest and with the weight of the fat bulldog on her back it managed to poke out her back as well. Harry had been standing right next to her, he was given the task of putting the rub on while the larger Dudley, who could defend against the dog, was taking the meat out for Uncle Vernon to grill.

Harry screamed, it was a high horrible, near inhuman sound. Vernon and Marge came running to see Harry white in shock, Petunia on the floor blood pooling under her and the dam dog eating the prime sirloin. Harry had never in his life seen Uncle Vernon so mad. HE grabbed the frankly huge dog and bodily threw it out the door. And then tenderly went and turned his Pet over. She wasn't dead but was gasping for air and white as a sheet.

Harry finally came out of it when he saw her face. He dropped to her side and took her hand. All he could think was _'Please no. this isn't fair. She never did anything to anyone. She was good to me and let me and Dudley sneak a cookie before dinner and she read tus bedtime stories and kissed our scrapped knees. She just couldn't be hurt. Pleas God don't let her leave us'_ Harry never even noticed when he started glowing.

Vernon didn't either till the knife in his wife's chest started to rise out of the wound. He watched his precious Pet, the woman he loved more than air as the knife left her. Her blood that had massed on the floor was drawing back into her body and the wound was closing. HE looked up at the boy, and really saw him for the first time. He hadn't wanted to take in the unnatural child but now, looking at that face, the glow and the warm feeling that washed over him. Vernon finally believed that the powers this boy had were a gift from God.

Once Petunia was healed Harry collapsed. Vernon reached out and caught him before he could bang his head. HE lowered the child that saved his love down next to her. He smiled and kissed them both, the boy on the head and Pet on her now relaxed sleeping lips. Vernon then looked to heaven. "Thank you. Thank you for letting him save her." He prayed aloud for the first time in ages.

It didn't take Vernon long to remember just who put his darling in danger. He turned all his rage on his sister. And all but frog marched her and her _monster_ out the door. He made sure she knew that if she ever brought that _thing_ back here he would kill it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Petunia woke after an hour. She told Vernon that she felt as though an angel was above her holding her soul in its hands while Harry healed her. There was only a tiny scar no more than a line right above her right breast for the rest of her days. But instead of shy away from it every time she touched the mark she felt as though her angel was back watching over her.

Harry didn't wake till the next morning and he remained weak and drained for the next couple days. But soon enough he was back to normal.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After Aunt Petunia's near death experience Harry felt another change. IT was like there was something inside him, and it shifted again. It felt bigger, closer now. But Harry wasn't scared, there was no reason to be. But he was curious, very curious.

The dreams also became more frequent. Most were just small things, like the laws and rules of heaven. Or smiling down at Lucifer, Gabriel, or both as they got into mischief. Watching over Raphael or Ariel. Harry also dreamed of many more angel hatching's. Harry liked the dreams of the hatching's and the ones with Raphael the best so far, even if the rookery creeped him out still.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry fell into another of his dreams the day before Christmas 1989. When he 'woke' in what he now understood was heaven Harry felt haggard as though he hadn't slept in days. He was standing atop the spire of the library. It was the tallest point in all of heaven and his favorite spot to watch his brothers when he needed to be alone. Keeping the peace and insuring that all the others obey the laws was exhausting. He was next in line in the hierarchy of Archangels. Whenever Father left it was his responsibility to keep Heaven running smoothly until Father's return. But it was not easy.

After resting on his perch he flew down and entered the library. It was the largest solid building in heaven. There were many floors and levels. Some any angel could access, some where only for the different factions, others only for the Archs. And one was for all of the forbidden knowledge. Only Raziel, keeper of knowledge, was allowed to know those things, and even he could never use them or teach them to others. Raziel knew everything about everything in the present and the past of all the worlds, universes and realities that ever were.

Raguel thought on that as he entered his brothers domain. He walked over to a man in his 50's with dark weather worn skin, and steel gray hair. He looked the part of an elderly scholar. Raziel turned his unusual eyes to Harry. They were like looking off into the vastness of space. His often hard face softened and he opened his arms. Raguel stepped forward into the hug. He felt the safety and warmth of the only pair of wings larger than his own wrapping around him, cloaking him in his brothers love.

A gravelly voice that always sounded rough with disuse said. "It will be fine brother. Father will return soon." Raguel sighed. "Your shoulders are broad. Father would not have given you a task he thought you were incapable of completing."

Harry felt his body relax and clung to the feeble looking angel. "You are right brother. But even I need comfort at times when it feels that my burdens have out grown my strength." His voice was deeper than usual with worry and strain.

"You have but to ask. We may follow your commands when Father is away but that does not mean we love you less when you take the reins." Raguel smiled your could always trust Raziel for calm understanding and wisdom. "Now that I have reminded you of our love I must return to my duties. Uriel is in need of my aid. You should speak with Gabriel or Chamuel about when Father will return."

Raguel smiled hugging his brother tightly one least time before stepping back one Raziel's wings were opened. He smiled at Uriel too who was standing near by. Ever present journal in one hand, pens sticking out of her long black hair which was in a messy bun. She was around his age pale due to lack of sunshine, with streaks of blue and white in her hair that resembled lightning. Her cheeks were a light pink for interrupting these two much higher ranking angels. Her eerie green eyes unblinking. Raguel gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving. He had always found her to have an odd combination of powers. She was not only the angel of literature and music but of natural disasters and disaster relief.

Harry awoke back in his own bed as soon as Raguel left the library. Harry wished he could go to a library that large. His teachers already praised him for his intelligence and memory. He made top grades and always took time to help Dudley. Dudley was amazing with numbers and math but he had no mind of history or geography. Harry helped him study for tests so that his cousin was in the top ten of their grade too. Aunt Petunia once told him that they were like the others mother. His mom Lily was a math wiz taking the most advanced classes with ease. Aunt Petunia could list every Prime Minister Britain ever had from memory and most of the kings back to the time of the Roman invasions. She knew loads of dates and fun facts about historical events.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: I have changed some of the abilities of the Archangels and the different types of angels. I hope referring to him as both Harry and Raguel in not to confusing if it is let me know.

Most of the info on archangels that I am using as reference is found at:

** . **

The types of angels is from wiki. What each type looks like and does is mostly from my brains. Looks of Archangels is also all from my head. I have got them all worked out and there will be 3 females and 11 males. The Archangels I'm using are: Raguel, Jeremiel, Michael, Raziel, Chamuel, Azrael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Zadkiel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron, Ariel, Haniel. They are in order by who leads heaven when God is absent. But beyond Raziel is pretty much useless since the way I see his role is that if he doesn't keep all the knowledge the universe will collapse and die.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: More for you. I had this done and ready to post but my stupid thumb drive decided to corrupt it. I think I should have the thing exorcized. Or find my other one to use.

Also, this fic is on the border of fluff right now and will be for a while but a lot of crap has happened and will happen. This includes what happens/happened in heaven, Sam, Azazel (not to be confused with Azrael) and Lilith. Raguel is the archangel of revenge and like all angels a warrior. You are warned that things will get darker and missed up. But on the other hand you can expect a nice ending.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next major thing to happen to Harry wasn't until July of 1991. Dudley and he had decided they didn't want to share a room any more. Harry's love of high places saw him getting permission to make the attic into his room. It wasn't even a week latter when there was an odd letter in the mail.

"Hey Harry, Your pen pals are getting weirder." Dudley said handing him a letter.

Their geography teacher a few years back had all the students pick out a pen pal. Dudley had written the few letters as was required. Harry on the other hand had made a really good friend. He had even gone so far as to ask for another. Now he had 3 pen pals all in different parts of the world, one in America, one in Australia, and another in Japan. His closest friend was in America. It had taken nearly a year to tell the boy he did magic.

Harry took the letter handed to him. He looked it over. It was made of dense paper, Harry sniffed it, no this wasn't paper it was parchment. Like actual animal hide of some kind. Then there was the writing. Dark green ink, from a fountain pen?, it said _Harry J. Potter, Attic, 4 Privet Dr, Surrey._

"That's like stalker specific." He said to the family.

Petunia came over and took the envelope from him with a sad smile. "This is your letter to magic school." She told him. "I re..." She choked. "I remember the day Lily's came." She hated talking about her sister. Harry was all the good parts of her sister, so kind, polite, sweet and curious. She handed the letter back.

"Aunt Petunia. Wha..." Harry looked down at his hands. "What if I don't fit in? What if they are like... What if they don't like me?"

Petunia hugged the young boy. For all his charisma and friendly nature he was still so sensitive. He worked so hard for everyone's approval. "If they don't like you then it is their loss. If you don't like it there then we will look into other schools." She reassured him.

Harry smiled up at her. Then turned back to the letter and opened it.

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confd. Of Wizards)_

_ Dear Mr. Potter;_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at the letter and the list of supplies that came with it. "What about geography, or math, or science? Where are all the core classes I'll need for latter in life? What if I don't want to work in the magical world? What if I want to be a doctor or lawyer, or teacher?" He asked frowning.

"Ask the nuns if you can be home schooled." Vernon said. Having Harry see the normal world was better and gave him a better education was all good in his book. That and tutoring Harry would keep Petunia from missing the boys while they were both away at boarding school.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Uncle. No wonder you got that promotion your the best!" Harry exclaimed hugging the larger man.

He gave the boy a small smile. "Alright Pet where do we get all this hogwash?"

Harry and Dudley started laughing. "Hogwarts teaches hogwash." Dudley said soon both boys were on the floor laughing.

Petunia chuckled as well. Vernon just smirked and flipped back up the morning paper.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry replied to the letter and attached it to the owl they found on the back fence. He said he would attend for one year and then look at his options. Minerva smiled at the reply. That was the same thing Lilly had said.

The following Monday, Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia headed to London. They took the train since Aunt Petunia didn't like driving so far. Vernon had a business luncheon in London so he would meet them after and they would all go out to eat.

They caught the early train and were in the city by 8:30, which both boy's said was a ridicules hour to be up when on summer holiday. Wizards agreed. There was hardly a soul in the Leaky Cauldron (the name made the boys snicker), Martha the owner and cook let them into the alley. She smiled at them, she was a kind woman but also formidable. During the last war she had closed the Leaky to any who promoted bigotry, she knew she would get away with it because if they damaged her house (over the tavern) then the whole alley would be exposed to the muggles.

The family of three headed to the back. Petunia had money to get Harry's things but Vernon had suggested asking if Harry had a vault since James had always boasted about his families money. The boys thought the goblins were wicked. They watched them close, these short creatures looked more deadly than things twice their size.

Harry leaned over to Dudley and half whispered. "I wouldn't ever want to be in a scrap which one of them." Dudley nodded. The goblins that over heard gave scary smiles. Respect form the nations hero was unexpected.

"I'd rather have them at my back. Could you imagine Polkiss face if one of these guys were with us?"

Harry giggled. "Yeah he'd crap himself." Dudley and him chuckled as quite as two plotting preteens could. Some of the goblins let out huffs and were trying not to laugh as well.

"Boys!" Petunia quipped. "Be respectful. This is a place of business not a fun house. IS this how you would act at Grunnings?" She said giving them the eye that both boys knew all to well.

"No Ma'am." They said hanging their heads.

"That's what I thought. Now come on." She told them heading to the nearest open teller. "Excuse me sir. My nephew here received a letter to Hogwarts. He's an orphan and we wanted to know if his parents left him anything." She said politely and to the point handing over the letter and motioning to Harry.

The goblin looked over both before calling for another in his own tongue. "Griphook will escort you to Trilok's office." He told the lady.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day." She said with a nod.

The goblin smiled back at her. He would remember the polite and unafraid woman and be sure to give her a much fairer rate when she came again.

The office of Trilok Senor Account Manager was deep but not to deep into the back. All three were admiring the art and carvings on the walls while looking around the bank that seemed to be so much more. Griphook was silent leading them to their destination. Once there he knocked and when they were told to enter he left.

Trilok was a tallish goblin with average looks save a wicked scar over his right eye. The office was decorated with awards, book cases and shelves like any office in any bank, but it also had weapons on the wall as well. Petunia was ignoring the fact this was another species and the sharp thing. She took a seat after shaking the creatures hand and introducing herself and the boys.

"I assume since we are here that the Potter's did leave Harry something." She began

"Yes they did. And as account manager I have been taking care of those funds. The Potter's had a will, which has been sealed for reasons unknown." The way he said this Petunia knew he knew the reason but just couldn't say. "And as such Mr. Potter's finances and assets have been in limbo un able to be claimed until he himself came in and could be evaluated by us."

"What does that mean?" She asked curious but a bit worried they would try and take her nephew.

"We must insure he is being properly cared for and in a healthy environment and that he himself is healthy. The moment you entered this office a team of lawyers and investigators began looking into you. IF they find everything satisfactory you or your husband have the options to take the regency of the Potter Accounts. While they are looking may one of our healers make sure he if in good health?"

Petunia was quite for a long moment. "I don't like what you are insinuating. I love my nephew and would never harm him or any other child. You can look all you like there is nothing to find." She said highly offended

"Ma'am I am not insinuating that you are not a fine mother to Mr. Potter. But there are many who would misuse or abuse him for their own gains. There are countless humans who would like nothing better than to get their hands of the Potter vaults. The late Lord Potter knew this and made it a stipulation of any looking after his son and heir."

"Oh." She replied with a blush. "I apologize. I recall how Lily said she was treated in this world for not having magic. I jumped to conclusions."

Trilok smiled. "That is understandable. If you would like we can have both boys examined. Your son my not have magic but his is still able to catch some magical diseases."

She blinked rapidly. "Your asking to give a physical." she stated. That made so much more sense.

He nodded. She consented. The 2 boys were led off to be tested and vaccinated. Both boy returned and shortly after a young goblin brought in a file. "First let us deal with the healers. Your son is fine and in fact is what wizards call a squib. That means he has a little magic but not enough to get a letter. He has enough magic to use minor magical items such as a broom, and can even brew most potions."

Dudley looked excited. "Can I do spells like Harry too?" He asked

"Perhaps minor ones. But you will require a special made wand."

"Can you make a special wand?" Harry asked. "Can you get us both one. The wand store I saw coming in looked like a horror movie set." He shivered.

Trilok chuckled. "Yes we can craft you both a special made wand. IT will be more expensive but not unreasonable."

"Thank you. And Harry?" Petunia asked

"Well it is as I thought. Harry has a block on his magic. IT was placed by a professional when he was only 4 monthes old. This is not odd for Potter's most show great magical potential and have had this block placed on them. It is so they do not hurt themselves or others with their magic." He explained.

Petunia nodded. "Can it be removed or does he still need it?" She asked

"No. It is very unhealthy to go to magical school with a block on it can cause damage to his magical core, or his mind." the goblin told her. "It can be removed and he will have to wait until after that is done to get a wand. He can have it removed today at 11 if you like?"

"Yes please." She said.

"Now for the report. You were correct and your family are squeaky clean. There is no reason not to allow you to take the regency. Even better, your husband is a businessman and will actually know what he is doing. Would you like to wait till he is here to go over the Potter finances?"

"Yes I would. I'm pots with figures. Vernon is in a meeting till 1 can we come back after?"

"Of course. I have an opening at 2:30. The boys can be fitted for wands than as well if you like."

"That's agreeable. Can we withdraw enough to get the rest of Harry's supplies or will that have to wait?" She asked

"No you don't have to wait. Mr. Potter has full access to his trust account and it will automatically refill on his birthday. Here is the wallet for that account and the key. Just nick your thumb Mr. Potter and drop one drop of blood inside." He looked at Petunia. "This will tie the bag to him and not allow another to steal it. You also have the option of adding a bank card which works just as a credit or debit card in the non-magical world."

"Yes please. That way I can shop at home too." Harry said taking the bag and doing as he was told. He then took the card and pressed his bloody thumb to the back as instructed. The card changed from black white to the shiny plastic of a new card with all the numbers and such and a dragon as the background. "Wicked." He and Dudley said together.

"You can withdraw any currency you like from the bag by saying the type and amount you require." Trilok told him

Harry tried this with quid, euros and yen. "Can I just put them back in too?" HE asked Trilok nodded.

"Thank you very much. We'll be back at 11 for the removal." Petunia said standing.

"IT was a pleasure." He replied taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed lightly. "If I may make a suggestion. Get yourselves a cloak. Walking about in regular clothes will only draw unwanted attention."

"We'll do than right now." She told him. The boys were happy to be going shopping and out of the boring meeting. They were hoping to convince Aunt Petunia and Vernon to let them skip the one at two. Maybe they could catch a movie.

Once out of the bank the first stop was the clothing store. Petunia looked around for a while before finding a side alley with several clothing, shoe and jewelery stores. She took them into one that had nice(ish) looking robes. Harry was outfitted with 6 sets of uniforms so that he could have a clean one each day, 2 robes, one plain black, one with a special trim that would change when he was sorted. He also picked a 'fun' robe that was dark green with a bright red dragon that flew all over it. Dudley got one outfit, a plain robe and a robe just like Harry's only purple with a green dragon. They both also got a heavy fir lined cloak for winter. Petunia was fitted with a simple wizarding dress and chose a soft pink robe as well as a plain black. She gave the woman Vernon's sizes so he could have a wizarding suit with a black robe. All the clothes came with growth and comfort charms so they were never to hot or too cool.

Once clothed they headed to the shoe store. Harry and Dudley got dragon hide boots with all the comfort charms too. Petunia was in love with some of the shoes and bought herself 3 new pair of heels and a pair of winter boots.

Next stop was the luggage store. Petunia frowned at the trunks. They would be cumbersome and look out of place at the train station. The man the run the shop smiled when she told him so. "Aw a muggleborn I see. Well this is my muggle line." He said moving to one row of shelves with tiny trunks on it. "These are just display models with all the bells and whistles. This is one feature I think will appeal to you." He pulled one off the shelf, sat it on the floor enlarged it then tapping a few symbols on the front it changed into a normal looking wheeled suit case. It looked much like the one Vernon used to take to meetings.

"Those symbols. What are they?" Harry asked

"Those are runes. They are a magical language. Each has a name, a meaning and a magical property. But you will learn all about them in third year if you take Ancient Runes." The clerk told them.

Harry nodded. "How much is a case with this feature and what else would you recommend?" Petunia asked

The man got down to business trying to sell them a trunk. They ended up with 2 one for each boy. They had the case feature, 2 compartment (one magical, one not), a featherlight feature, and anti-theft charms.

They headed to the Apothecary and picked up 2 starter kits, which included all the ingredients for first year and the size 1 pewter cauldron. They also got 2 extra year one ingredient sets, and several charts and booklets on preparation and brewing. Once finished there they bought scales, parchment, quills and a set of 20 ample inks along with a well of plain black. But the telescopes were sub-par and to expensive.

It was nearly 11 by then so they headed back for the removal. It was a simple procedure requireing Harry to lay back be spelled to sleep so he didn't move and then the healer unwove the block from around his core. It took just over a half hour. Harry was tired and a bit light headed afterward so they decided to stop for lunch. They headed out into regular London to eat and do some shopping there

Dudley got his uniforms. Both boys got new trainers, and dress shoes. They both got heavey winter coats, gloves, ect. Along with lots of pens, pencils, paper, notebooks, folders, binders and thick card stock for Harry to use in place of parchment. Both boys also got a new backpack. They had plenty of casual clothes so there was no need to buy more. They found a small science section in one store that sold nice telescopes so Harry got one.

By the time they were all done it was a bit after one. They met Vernon for tea and told him what was going on. He nodded in agreement to look over the accounts. They returned to the alley, Vernon changing in the Leaky's bathroom.

The book store was last for now. They would come back and look at pets latter. They spent the next 45 minutes looking around in the book store. Each found something they liked. Vernon choose several books on laws, finances, business, and such. Petunia pick up some on gardening, history, and a couple magazines that looked interesting. Dudley grabbed a copy of all Harry's year one books as well as one on arithmacy, and one just for squibs. Harry also got a year one set, but picked up another on runes and magical beasts. It growled at him but when he petted it it started purring (This is a calmer/more child friendly version of Monstrous Book of Monsters from PoA).

With all the shopping done they headed back to the bank. The boys were tested and fitted for wands. Dudley's was a 9' rosewood, with a core of Griffin feather. It had a special moonstone handle to help channel and focus his magic. Harry's was also 9' but made of ironwood. The core was ice phoenix feather, and the handle was decorated with silver inlay, to help enhance his tendency toward defense. Once they had their wands in proper wand holsters and were taught how to care fore them the boys left the alley to see 'Hook'.

Once the boys were gone the adults got down to business. Vernon nearly had heart attack when he opened the folder containing the Potter's finances. He dealt with large business deals but this was huge. There were millions of galeons here. And when asked for a conversion found that translated to just over 2 BILLION pounds. Once that shock was over he was given another folder that showed the business deals, and investment portfolio. Hearing he would get 3 percent of all year income increases didn't sound like much but when you were working with 5, 6 and 7 figure amounts that was still a lot. There was a folder over flowing with deals and and offers that couldn't be touched by any save the regent, or Lord, that would take Vernon months to get through.

And finally there was the property... properties. There was near a dozen homes around the world that the Potter's owned. Petunia and Vernon had been thinking of upgrading but had always worried about losing what ever protections kept them safe. Now they had access to a house with even better protections that was closer to his work and much larger. When Trilok said the elves, the Potter's servants who were like magical leaches, could have them all moved in in under a day if they liked they were sold.

Vernon loved what he did. Making money make money was fun for him. These may be magic companies but business was business. The next 6 years, till Harry turned 17 and took over the Lordship would be some of the happiest of Vernon's life.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The boys were excited to be moving house. They would each now have their own room that was larger than before and their own bathroom. The pool out back was a much loved bonus. The rest of the summer passed far to quickly for the boys. Just after his birthday Harry got a lovely snowy owl as a pet. He named her Hedwig. Dudley also got an owl that would act as the family owl since it was staying at the house. His was a barn owl with a big white face and deep black eyes. They named him Conor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: Nothing really odd happened there. I like shopping chapters even if some find them dull.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So many ideas I must write.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry was nervous about going to school. He guessed that was why on August 31st he had another dream.

Harry opened his eyes in Heaven again. He was walking down a long stair that seemed to wind on forever. But eventually he came to a landing. It was dark, dank and very creepy. He opened the door and looked about inside. It was a well furnished room, looking like a nice office if it wasn't for the creepy feeling and the dim lighting it would have been nice.

Sitting on a loveseat on the other side of the room was a man who looked to be in his prime but was pale as any ghost. His inky black hair was much the same color as Harry's when he was back in his own body. It was neither short nor shaggy and seemed to almost be alive. When Raguel approached he looked up with soft amber eyes.

"You asked for me brother?" Raguel said.

The man nodded and motioned for him to sit. Harry walked over and sat beside the angel. Harry was worried he would feel just as dead as he looked but like all angels he radiated a warmth. They sat in companionable silence for untold amounts of time for time meant very little to immortals.

Finally the other spoke. "Death has asked me to come to earth."

Raguel looked at him. "Do you wish to go?"

"I... I have mixed feelings brother. That is why I asked for you." He looked Harry in the eyes and he could see the conflict there. "What is most right and just?" He asked

Raguel sighed. He closed his eyes. Harry was a bit shocked as he felt the archangel's powers. They were much like his magic only lighter and much stronger. They washed over the other and Harry could feel so many things he couldn't understand. He felt like he _should_ know what these reading meant but he didn't. "Azrael. There is no right answer to your question. There are many souls that can be helped by you being here. But there are many that would benefit from you being among the mortals. I know which I would have you choose and which benefits the world the most." He sighed

Azrael nodded. "I will not be gone forever Raguel. I will still come and see you."

"Ahh but visits are not the same as looking out from the spire and watching ALL my brothers at once now is it?" Raguel smiled. Then he turned away turning to his own thoughts. "We will all have to take our time among the mortals. IF we are to love them as is our orders then we must first understand them. Don't just go and wonder invisible brother. Find a vessel and learn about man. That is what Father would want you to do."

"Will you one day go to the mortal world?" He asked sounded much younger than any mortal would say the angel of death had any right to.

"I feel that I shall but I have no precognitive skills so I know not when or why." He told his brother honestly. "I have made a few short trips but never stayed as you will. Learn about them, love them, but do not stray. I will not have one of my brothers falling is that clear. The world needs you too much for you to lose your way. If you feel as though you are come back up here for guidance."

Azrael smiled and hugged Raguel. "No brother I will not fall. I see not how any angel can so long as they have your love and honor to guide them."

Raguel actually blushed. "I do no more than what is asked of me." He said embarrassed. "Now let us prepare you for your journey and look out onto the mortal realm for you a vessel."

With that they both left Azrael's dank room and headed back to the viewing room. There were two vast pools one sparkling blue the other a sick, dark, red. They walked over and looked down into the blue trying to ignore the red. Harry saw earth as it looked in pictures from space but there were so many colored dots on it that he knew weren't part of the land. As they zoomed in the lights became recognizable as people, not just humans but all souls that were on Earth. Harry was fascinated. Just as they were closing in on a city in what looked like Russia Harry awoke.

Harry was panting the looking pool gave him the sensation of flying. It was amazing. He hoped riding a broom was like that. Not for the first time Harry wished he had wings of his own like Raguel.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry told his family all about Azrael and the pool that showed the souls of earth all the way to King's Cross station. Dudley and Harry hugged for a long while before he left to cross onto the platform. This would be the first time since they could remember where they wouldn't see each other every day. They promised to write at least once a week. Aunt Petunia had tears in her eyes as she hugged him and Uncle Vernon shook his hand then pulled him into a hug. He told Harry to be careful and not let those fools bully him.

Harry smiled at his family and after one more group hug ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once he had vanished Petunia hugged Vernon. "I hope they don't try and corrupt him. Harry's such a good boy."

"He's tough. I wouldn't doubt the first fool that uses one of those words you told him about will get their teeth knocked in." Vernon replied.

"Yeah. I hope he gets expelled so we can go to school together again." Dudley said sadly. He would rather learn magic at home with Harry than be apart from him.

His mom and dad hugged him. They understood how close the boys were. Just as they were about to leave some crazy read head came through shouting about muggles and asking her obviously touched daughter about the platform number.

They felt a bit of pity for the red heads. And saw some of the others on the platform agreed with them. Petunia made a mental note to tell Harry to be careful of this family. You can never be to sure with the obviously unstable

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Harry was looking about at the cool but less than he expected train. He thought there would be more magic than just a train. Like some awesome tubes that would shoot you from one place to another like mail tubes do. This more more like the time he had rode the tube than awesome air powered mail delivery. He sighed and climbed on board. He found a compartment with 3 boys in it about his age. One was dark, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Another was a ginger, reddish brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin with freckles on his nose. The last was a blonde, also pale but no freckles, he had soft brown eyes.

"Hi guys mind if I join you?" Harry asked

"Sure." the dark boy replied. "I'm Dean, Dean Thomas."

He took the offered hand. "I'm Harry and by the way no I don't remember killing the dark idiot."

"Your Harry Potter!" the red head exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said showing the scar. "But I'm not all famous or anything. My uncle is having all those books retracted because they were printed illegally. And you are?"

"Seamus... Finnigan. Nice to meet you."

"Terry Boot." The blonde said.

The four boys spent the most ride chatting to one another. Dean and Harry had just gotten into an argument about football teams when a girl opened the door.

"I'm looking for a toad. A boy named Neville lost one." She said

"Sorry. We haven't left the compartment." Harry replied. "Seamus and I both have owls and I don't know about yours but Hedwig here would eat a toad."

"Oh." The girl said looking down as though she hadn't thought to that. "Alright."

"Hey you didn't give up your name miss." Dean said.

"Yeah. We can help you find the toad. Not that listening to these two go on about football isn't riveting." Seamus said with an eye roll. Terry giggled behind his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. "Thank you for helping."

"Sure thing. I'm Harry Potter but trust me the books have it all wrong." He took her hand and kissed it as he had seen the goblins do to his Aunt.

"Seamus Finnigan." He kissed her hand as well.

"Dean Thomas and the shy one here is Terry Boot." Dean added also kissing her hand. Terry just ducked his head he was painfully shy.

Hermione blushed at all the attention. But soon got back on track. She had them split up and search for the missing toad named Trevor.

Harry ended up successful when he asked 3 older girls with red and gold uniforms if they had seen the toad. The eldest a dark tan girl with black hair and brown eyes spoke up. "I've not seen the toad but if we have his name I can summon it." She offered pulling out her wand.

"Sure. His name is Trevor." Harry told her.

She nodded. She flicked her wand and said. "Accio Trevor the Toad." She held her wand waiting and sure enough after a few moments a large brown toad came floating through the air.

The dark skinned girl beside her conjured a small terrarium to place the toad in before handing it over the Harry

"Thank you all so much. I'm Harry by the way." He said holding out his hand

"I'm Alicia." the girl who summoned Trevor said.

"Katie Bell." The youngest girl said. She was light skinned with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Angelina." the dark girl said last.

Harry kissed all their hands. "Well I really have to get this back to Neville he was missing it something awful." the girls smiled and nodded.

Once Harry was gone. "Griffin or Puff for sure." Alicia said.

"He'll be in our house." Angelina said. "Only a Gryffindor would have the balls to ask 3 older girls for help all alone."

"I have to agree. And he has the potential to be very cute in the future." Katie said with a giggle. "We'll have to take him under our wings"

The others gave her an almost sinister smile. "All boys need to be well trained. We'll have Harry perfect boyfriend material by second year." Alicia said. All 3 girls laughed.

Harry felt a shiver of dread go down his back not long after leaving the girls. He was beginning to wonder if asking them for help was a mistake. '_Oh well to late now Harry.'_ He thought.

Neville was glad to be reunited with Trevor and to have a place to keep him. Hermione and Neville joined the other boys for the rest of the trip. Hermione was quite good at steering Harry, Dean and Seamus away from sports while talking with the very shy but extremely smart Terry.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon enough they arrived. Harry led his friends off the train to toward the large man that was calling for all first years. The man was huge 7 or 8 feet at least. Harry couldn't help but gape up at him.

Dean, Harry and Terry took one boat with Hermione, Neville and Seamus in the other. The castle was amazing, but Harry felt much less awed than the others. He shrugged, nothing really compared to Heaven. About half way there Harry felt something inside him shift. It was like he had walked under a curtain of warm water. He shivered _'That must be the wards I read about' _he thought.

Once they were on the other side the group of new friends stood together behind Hagrid. Harry being the only one brave enough to walk close to the large intimidating man. He pounded on the door so hard Harry was amazed they didn't disintegrate with the force. After only a moment the doors swung open revealing an older woman who seemed very strict.

McGonagall, as she was named by the giant, lead them into the castle which would be their home for the next 10 months. She gave them a brief rundown on how things were suppose to work. That your house would be your family. Harry rolled his eyes. His house _may _be his family when he graduated but there was no way he was going to trust or rely on these strangers like they were the Dursleys just because a Scott told him to. Trust and respect had to be earned.

Once they were gone a tall redhead started spouting about wrestling a troll to tell what house you'll be in. Harry snorted. "He is a fool." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"And you don't suffer fools do you." Harry stated more than asked. Dean chuckled.

The redhead hadn't heard their quite conversation and was still going on about how he was going to take it down so fast they would name him prefect right away. Thankfully he was shut up by ghosts arriving and scaring the daylights out of most of the children. Before much more than a quick squeal could be uttered McGonagall was back.

She led them into the hall. Hermione was chattering on about the enchanted ceiling. Harry was looking around. All the magic in the very air was making his blood sing.

Once they were all in a tattered hat began to sing (insert sorting song A... I'm not a song writer). The idiot red mummered about his brothers playing a trick on him.

Their names were called alphabetically. Harry made a point to memorize all the people's names, house and faces. It was much easier to make friends if you knew a bit about someone to start with. First from his group was Terry. The hat barely touched his head before calling out Ravenclaw. Seamus was next and a Gryffindor. Hermione was also a Gryffindor, and Neville too. Terry looked upset that all his new friends would be in the red and gold house.

Harry walked up ignoring all the talk. Once the hat was on his head Harry found himself sitting in Raphael's grove in Heaven. "What's going on here?" He asked since unlike the other times he had seen this place he was still Harry not Raguel.

"What an interesting mind you have here." An old Scott in a blue and green kilt. He was standing on the other side of the grove.

"Who are you?" Harry asked defensive. He looked around for Raphael. The teen may be older and an archangel but Harry felt like he should protect the boy.

"Don't be alarmed. I am Daran, the sorting hat." the man said calmly. "Most of the time the children who's heads I'm set on don't have such depth to their minds yet."

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Most children, or people in general have a jumbled mess of a mind. Their thoughts and memories have no organization. They are all just floating about, running around like excited puppies. A few have well organized minds. Most with memories arranged like books in a library or paintings in a gallery. Nearly none have an entire mind scape like this. I can tell there are many more 'places' in your mind but this is the only I can travel to."

Harry looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"That you have powerful magic and a very, very active and detailed imagination. It's easy for you to recall facts, places, ect in an instant is it not?"

"Yes."

"This highly detailed and organized mind is why." Daran explained

"Oh. So what now?"

"I cannot view your memories and therefore cannot sort you."

"Do I have to go back home then?" Harry asked dejected.

Daran laughed. "No son. You have to show me around your mind. Don't worry I can't tell anyone else anything I see."

"How?"

"Take my hand and then just think of were you want to go."

They traveled around heaven, Privet Drive, and around Saint Mary's (Harry and Dudley's Catholic school). Daran watched many memories of Harry's young life and of the dreams he was having. He said nothing about those dreams though.

Once they returned to the grove Daran spoke. "Harry you have the qualities of all 4 houses. You are very bright, more loyal and honorable than anyone I have ever seen. Your also cunning and ambitious. But I think you would do the most good in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Both houses need to learn the meaning of justice and forgiveness."

Harry nodded. "I would rather be in the same house as most of my new friends."

"Alright. IF you would like to talk again call for a Hogwarts house elf and ask them to bring me to you. But only do this in private."

"Yes sir." Harry replied with a smile. The grove seemed to fade and Harry was once again in the great hall on the small stool. The hat... Daran shouted Gryffindor.

Harry stood handing the hat to McGonagall then headed over to sit between Neville and Seamus. He looked over to Ravenclaw and saw Terry looking heart broken. He was going to make it up to the boy and make sure to stay his friend.

After the stupid redhead was sorted into Gryffindor and an equally tall dark tanned boy ended up in Slytherin the Headmaster stood. When he just called out nonsense Harry looked around the table.

"Is that nutter really our headmaster?" Harry asked one of the older boys.

"He's not a nutter. That's Albus Dumbledore he's the most powerful wizard in the world." An older redhead who looked similar to the idiot just sorted said.

"So was Hitler, Vald Dracula, and Genghis Khan. Doesn't mean they weren't all nutters." Harry replied

"They were muggles." the red head said with a superior air.

"Human is human. If you want to spout pureblood nonsense McGonagall will have your badge Percy." Alicia told him.

"Yeah we thought Mathew would be better anyway." Angelina said. "At least he wouldn't be such an arse about it."

"Hey now I want no part in this." A large blonde boy down the table said.

Percy sputtered. He couldn't lose his badge nit the first day of classes.

"I agree with Harry." Neville said shyly. "Dumbledore may not be crazy be he isn't all there. That's what my Gran says."

"Yeah my Mum says he's a few marbles shy of a set." Seamus added.

Hermione looked at them. "But all the books I've read says he's a genius."

"Just because he is or WAS a genius doesn't mean he's not a nutter. You should know there is a very fine line between genius and insanity. I mean look at Tesla without him there would be not radio or tv but the man refused to touch round objects. And Michelangelo refused to bathe, or change his clothes."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. "Alright I concede there is a fine line between genus and insanity."

"Yes and most genus like to skip rope with it." Harry added with a smile. One of his history teachers had told him that. Several of the students near by chuckled at that.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore stood to make the actual announcements. Harry thought he was even more mad. He would be writing Aunt Petunia to see if his mom had mentioned of limit places that lead to painful deaths.

After that nauseating speech on top of the too heavy food most of the children ate they head to the dorms. Percy the prick decided that he could power walk them there nearly losing all the first years a time or two and not bothering to tell them how to make their way back to the great hall or to anywhere else for that matter.

Harry was glad to finally get to his dorm room, write his letter and head to bed. About 10 minutes after laying down Harry wondered if Raguel would begrudge him for suffocating Weasley for snoring louder than a jet engine. Harry got back out of bed and added a request for ear plugs to his letter home. He then took his comforter and pillow to camp out in the common room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Harry is intelligent in this fic and Ron is WAY to immature. He is going to get bashed a bit. Percy is a jerk. But the rest of the Weasley's will be left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yeah I have fav and followers already. SUPER!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry noticed that the kids from the muggle world were a bit better off than the magical ones. It was likely because muggle schools taught physical education and so they were more fit and better able to do the long treks required in a castle this size. Harry and Hermione had an even easier time because their memories made it so they didn't get lost very often.

Harry was also glad to be home schooled as well. The class load was very light. Most essays given wanted 25 centimeters to a meter of parchment. Which was about one front of a notebook page to 3 pages front and back. That wasn't all that much. About the same amount was needed for his muggle history and literature classes. Plus 2-4 workbook pages for math and science. It kept him busy but not swamped.

He had plenty of time to spend with Terry and Hermione in the library just reading for fun. With Seamus and Dean playing football and with Neville in the greenhouses. Harry also had time for himself to do things he wanted. Not all were teacher approved activities such as investigating the third floor corridor and exploring the Forbidden Forest. At first Harry was reluctant to go into the forest. Until he learned it was just called Forbidden and was really forbidden, like the fruit from the tree of knowledge had been... still was. Harry had little respect for things _people_ called forbidden, or impossible. Harry was of the belief only God, or maybe Raziel, could REALLY forbid anything.

Harry hadn't had any dreams of Heaven so far. His mind was all clogged with magic and Hogwarts. It was nearly October when he had one.

Harry entered the dream scape just as Raguel entered a training area. Before him stood over 5,000 angels. Male and female alike. All with large, powerful, midnight blue wings. Raguel couldn't help the pride he felt. These were his Virtues, his Garrison. He inducted each into his rank and not one had ever failed him. Their training was not just the body. No Raguel required that each Virtue be able to recite all the Divine Laws. They are taught how to tell when another has broken one of the laws and how to administer justice.

The hardest part is teaching his Virtues the difference between just punishment and cruel punishment. Teaching them that justice and vengeance are never the same thing... almost never. They are also soldiers. Warriors against the demons that would corrupt mortals.

Today Raguel stood before his entire Garrison. He called out a list of names, over 100 of them. When those Virtues stepped forward he gave them orders to watch over the heavens. These were young and not fully trained yet.

"And for all others." He said once those 100 were gone to their posts. "A hell gate has opened. We are to keep the scum at bay. Return the beasts to their plane. Protect the innocents. Don't let the Seraphim bully you." Raguel order.

"Take up your arms and let us fly!" He called out spreading his massive wings and raising his war hammer. The Virtues also gave a battle cry and they all took to the air.

It was awe inspiring watching the hoard of Virtues flying to Earth to fight the demons released. Harry saw coming from another direction Michael leading the Seraphim. Michael's wings were sleeker then his more like a razor than a shield. He was young, muscular and tan. Hazel eyes dark with blood lust, white-blonde hair cut short. He was the nearest thing heaven had to an angel of war. He was fearless and powerful, but in the same breath over confident and egotistical. Raguel had been forced to punish him more than once for over stepping his bonds.

The battle was long and bloody with many innocents dieing in the crossfire. When the fighting finally ended the Virtues joined the guardians in helping the survivors coup. They offered guidance, compassion and love to the suffering souls. Coming down with the guardians were Zadkiel and Azrael, along with his dominions. Raguel smiled at Azrael. He could see his brother but he could also see the mid 40's friar that was his vessel.

Zadkiel took command of the guardians directing them and the Virtues on who needed the most help. Thankfully he too was wearing a vessel. His true form would have unnerved or even frightened the mortals. In his true form he was tall and slender (6'4) his hair was rainbow colored and eyes that could change with his emotions, now they were a blue black tone in response to his sadness. His skin was a green gold color that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

Latter on Raguel saw the other leader of the Guardians. He didn't like seeing Chamuel in this kind of place. He was usually so full of life and happiness his turquoise eyes dancing with joy and love. He was young and very handsome, wavy clay colored hair and sun kissed skin made many mortal women swoon. He had heard some of the more crude angels call Chamuel 'sex on a stick.' Harry and Raguel shuttered in repulsion at thinking that sort of thing about their brother.

Harry didn't wake until the Virtues were leaving to return to heaven. As soon as he woke he ran to the bathroom to vomit. Seeing a battle didn't have much of an effect on Raguel but it turned Harry green. He wasn't much conversation the rest of the day. All his friends just assumed he was feeling under the weather and left him be.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLll

AN: Zadkiel's skin is like Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time. Being the angel of transformation he's like a metamorph and can change his looks however he wants.

The humans can see them at this time because they have faith and believe in the divine powers.

In my head cannon the reason Dean couldn't see Cas outside the vessel was due to lack of faith. The reason Pamela's eyes burned out was that she saw not his true form but his pure grace.

What the angels do that I have introduced so far:

**Raguel**; Oversee the others, harmony, Divine order, justice, resolve conflicts, vengeance

**Chamuel**; Love, comfort, finding lost things, co-leader of the Guardians

**Zadkiel**; forgiveness, mercy, transformation, co-leader of Guardians

**Michael**; Protection, courage, power, strength, remove fear in warriors

**Lucifer**; renewal, awakening, new beginnings, Places souls during rebirth. Marks and creates vessels

**Gabriel**; Conception, adoption, art, communication, messengers, creativity, prophecy. Cares for souls waiting for rebirth

**Ariel**; Animals, especially the wild ones

**Azrael**; Death, helps souls cross over, Leader of the Diminions (aka kyriotetes)

**Raziel**; knows EVERYTHING. Alchemy, magic, guards the library of Heaven

**Uriel**; Literature, music, studies, natural disasters and there recovery

**Raphael**; Joy, laughter, medicine, healing, cares for the tree of life

Most of the angel info is from: ** . **

Info on Lucifer I made up using a dream interpreting site and the term dawn since Lucifer means morning star and that's the closest I could find. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Harry/Crowley have no right to be so dang cute. But they are. I don't know who, if anyone Harry will be with in this. I have read a couple and they are so adorable in a dark kinda way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry took a couple of days to calm down from the battle. Just as he was getting back to himself they had flying lessons. The day they were to try flying a blonde from Slytherin came over to cause trouble. Neville had just received a rememberall from his gran. The blonde tried to take the rememberall but Harry covered it with his hand before the other boy could.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked. He had managed to avoid trouble from any of the snakes by answering all of Professor Snape's questions and keeping Seamus and Neville focused enough to not mess up their potions.

Harry and the other boy both noticed when Hermione put down her book and put her hand on her wand. Dean and Seamus put down their forks and put their hands on their wands as well. The threat was subtle but unmistakeable. The blond was smarter than he seemed. He changed tactics. "I was just coming over to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry inclined his head. He held out his hand to the other boy. "This is Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger and I am Harry Potter." He said with a light friendly smile. His hand then tightened on Draco's. "Nature teaches us Mr. Malfoy that when one angers a pride of lions a mauling is the obvious result (1)." Harry added with a small growl in his voice releasing the other boys hand.

Draco was quick to slither back to where he belonged.

"That was cruel Harry. He was just trying to be nice." Hermione said. But when Harry looked at her he saw there was something in her eyes that said she agreed with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The moment Neville's broom acted up Harry took off like a rocket. He grabbed the broom and steered it back to safety. Even Madam Hooch was empressed. She also grounded flying lessons till they could find some sponsors to donate brooms. Harry planned to talk to his Uncle and see if they had any contacts in broom companies that could help.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry's flying got him the seeker spot on the quidditch team. Not that he had any clue what that meant other than that he got to fly more often. And he got tortured by the chasers. They seemed to make a game out of who could make him blush more. And the longer Hermione hung out with the 3 older girls, them taking her under their wing, the more she joined the game. The boys left him to the wolves since they didn't want to be their next victim. The girls also teased on poor Terry but the boy was secretly glad to have the attention and friendship of so many people.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione was so mad she could spit fire on Halloween. She had been sitting with Terry in charms when Ron the talking arse sat beside the raven. They were paired so the the shy boy was working with the redhead while she was with Seamus, Harry and Dean were matched and Susan Bones was with Neville. When Terry tried to help the boy Ron got mad and insulted him. Then when Terry was able to get the feather to float Ron went off. HE called Terry a 'know it all bird brain with no friends.' Terry ran out of the room crying.

Harry had looked to her for an examination and she just said to find him. Harry grabbed Neville and the 2 went looking for their friend. It wasn't hard to find him. The 3 sat in the restroom and talked forgoing the rest of classes to comfort their friend. Harry even called for a house elf and asked very politely if it could bring them some dinner since Terry wasn't up to seeing people right now. And Harry had no desire to feast on the day his parents died. Neville also understood. Gran didn't allow many sweets so he had grown no to like them.

In the mean time Hermione had spoken to Susan. Susan had told the other girl that Malfoy had said some very rude things on the train about her Auntie, head of the DMLE, and in retaliation she had silenced him. Once the fiery Puff learned what had been done she was ready willing and able to help Hermione get back at the git who gave redheads a bad name.

Both girls walked into the feast wearing bright dangerous smiles that had Seamus and Dean freezing in their seats. When asked Dean said Terry was better but not up to the celebrations and that Harry was staying with him since he didn't want to party on the anniversary of his parents death. That sobered up everyone in hearing range. None had thought about that. About what today would mean for their friend.

When Quirrell shouted about the troll Hermione rushed up to McGonagall and told her about Harry, Terry and Neville. The older Scott paled and ordered the great hall to be locked down. Her, Filius, and Hermione headed to find the boys. The other teachers save Hagrid and Pomona went to find the troll. Those two staying to protect the students. McGonagall and Filius began running when they hear a scream down the hall.

The boys had just finished dinner and were talking about things that they had done as accidental magic. Neville confessed that he never mentioned healing all the cuts he got in the green houses because he was worried Gran would ban him from them. Terry let out his adorable giggle when he heard about Harry turning a nasty nun's habit tie-dye. Harry was laughing at Terry making his plush wolf come to life when his parents refuse to let him have a dog.

They went quite when they heard a noise outside the bathroom. All three stilled and pulled their wands. The troll smashed in the door. When they saw it Terry let out an ear piercing shriek. That only got the beasts attention and enraged it. The brute charged at them. Harry pulled the boy out of the way while Neville went the other way and sprayed it with a watering spell he had learned.

The wet angry troll turned to his new target. Harry then shot a jelly leg jinx. It had no effect but distracted it from hurting Neville. Terry then hit it with a broken part of a sink. He was far to scared to say a spell. Neville then sprayed it again. All three were hoping someone would come and help before one of them couldn't distract it from the others.

Just as their luck run out and the beast was swinging his club at Harry the teachers arrived. Filius blasted the beast while McGonagall summoned Harry out of the way. A high powered stunner from both teachers then knocked the troll out. Hermione and the boys hugged Harry tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again Harry Potter." Hermione told him with tears in her eyes. "I'm too young to have a heart attack."

Harry gave her a mock solute. "Ma'am yes ma'am." Neville let out a half hysterical laugh.

Minerva smiled at the children glad they were all safe. "I believe 50 points to each of you boys for keeping your heads and each other safe."

They all smiled up at her. All 4 were far to tired to do more than fall into bed once they were allowed to return to their dorms. The only student that wasn't in the dorms was Ron Weasley who was still in the infirmary after what Susan and Hermione did to him. Not that anyone could prove a thing.

That night Harry dreamed of the time Raguel faced a giant cyclops that had some how captured two of his Virtues and was going to eat them. It was a brutal fight and he had to be healed by the Powers for 3 days before he was able to fly again. Metatron was not impressed. Being scolded by a Native American looking man who also looked 25 was not fun. Metatron also had light sable hair that was soft as a baby's bottom. And he always smelled like baby powder. Metatron my be just as childish as the cherubs most of the time but he was an over bearing, mother hen of a healer. He was all over Raguel for 3 decades after the fight. His soft blue eyes would narrow and he would take Raguel by the ear when ever he thought his brother wasn't behaving himself.

Harry just sighed when he awoke. He was glad McGonagall hadn't made him go to the healers. Everyone he had met in Surrey was just like Metatron and Harry hated it. He didn't like being confined to the bed it was annoying.

No one said much about the 100 points added to Gryffindor or 50 for Ravenclaw. Life just went on and most people forgot about the troll as soon as 'real' gossip was avalible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An: From what I know due to spoilers Metatron is in SPN cannon some where, season 8 I think. I've not seen a full episode since Season 5 with the Four Horsemen so I haven't 'met' him in cannon. For this fic I'm going with him being the archangel of kids. I've also made him leader of the Powers. Making him the the principle or something of all the baby angels.

1; this is a quote 'stolen' from _'In this World and the Next'_ by Robst. In that fic it is said by McGonagall after Neville punches Draco out.

**Metatron:** Children, education, unity, Leader of the Powers


	8. Chapter 8

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

They were all thrilled to be invited to Hermione's for Christmas. Terry would be staying with the Grangers the whole break. Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan and Hannah would come over a few times. Their families had already been in contact with one another and arranged a diner party for everyone. It would be held at the Potter home due to size and the fact that Neville had a few uncles that were not pro-muggle. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver would also meet up with them a time or two. Fred and George, the only tolerable Weasley's, and beaters on the quidditch team, were stuck at school with their prick brothers.

The kids were all glad to spend the holiday with family and still get to see their friends. Dudley got on great with the whole group. Even if the way Oliver studied him was odd. Oliver had never in his life seen a muggle before and was fascinated by him. He and Neville had the most questions about the muggle world. Susan and Hannah had been taught some things about muggles because Susan's Auntie told them if there was ever an attack or danger to run as fast as they could into the muggle world. No evil magical could hope to find them there. Katie and Angelina were halfbloods like Seamus so they knew some things. While Alicia's favorite uncle was a squib so she spent time every summer in the muggle world with him.

Harry was excited and confused when he got a gift from an unknown person. Uncle Vernon told him it was an unaccounted for family heirloom. The goblins told Vernon it had likely been in Dumbledore's possession. Harry did not like that idea. The headmaster was crazy, or senile, or something and Harry didn't like the idea of him giving him back property in the disguise of a gift.

Harry had to spend a grueling, mind numbing day taking all his end of term exams at the board of education building. He passed with flying colors but he was not looking forward to taking more this summer. Dudley told him he should have done the sensible thing and stayed in normal school. Harry sighed. He knew Dudley didn't like be separated from him and neither did he. But they had both grown and made new friends at their schools.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On New Years Eve Harry had another dream. This one wasn't chronological like all the others seemed to be. In fact Harry was pretty sure this was one of Raguel's very early memories. Not that he could really tell since archangels never grow or age.

This was also the first time Harry had lain eyes on God. He was... He just was. He was a he. He was vast yet approachable. There was no terms or descriptions Harry could give. Harry was in awe. And to some extent so was Raguel.

"You wished to see me father?" He asked in a subservient voice that Harry had yet to hear the confident judge and commander use.

"Yes my son. You have a desire to know your brothers. To love them with all of your being." Raguel nodded even though it wasn't technically a question. "This would be easier if you were to watch them be born."

Raguel's eyes widened. "Father do you mean?"

"Yes my friend. I am going to let you witness the creation of one of your siblings. Whom should I craft?" God asked him with a smile.

Raguel blushed. "It is not my place to tell you what to make. I do not know all, nor did you give me the gift of precognition Father."

God laughed a warm comforting sound. "That is true. Perhaps I should make someone that can. Yes excellent idea Raguel."

Before Raguel could ask Father had already taken a bit of cloud into his hands. He crafted and molded it into the shape of wings. They were larger than Micheal and Azrael's but smaller than his own. The golden wings just hung there as Father then pulled a piece off the sky. He crafted that into the shape of a body, but at the moment it had no color only the blackness of the sky it was made from. He pulled a hair from his own head and used it to sew the wings onto the body. The golden cloud wings turned to feathers as they were attached to the sky body, which in turn became more substantial. Once the wings were attached God opened the constructs mouth and dropped a single drop of blood down it's throat. It then began to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

When the brilliant glow faded in the place of the odd looking construct was a man. His caramel skin was heavily wrinkled, He had white-blue eyes that seemed blind and far way. On his head was white hair that was long and curled to his shoulder blades. He looked up to their Father and then to Raguel with a broad smile that only deepened the lines on his face.

"This is Jeremiel Archangel of visions, prophetic dreams, foresight and the review of ones life. This is your elder brother Raguel, Archangel of justice, order, harmony and vengeance."

"I am glad to meet you brother." Raguel said pulling the other into a hug.

"As am I brother." Jeremiel replied with a kind, aged voice.

"This is yours as well." Father said handing Jeremiel a golden pair of sickles they were about arm length and covered in Enochian symbols. Raugel couldn't help but to stare at them. It was very inappropriate to touch someones weapon or wings without them offering. What Raguel could see the symbols were of time, forethought and like all archangels protection. There were other symbols Raguel did not understand. They were in a language that was not Enochian.

Jeremiel just watched as his brother stared unashamed at his weapons. Once he had studied them for a while. Jeremiel swung both. He rotated them in his hands they felt good like a piece of him. "The insignia are what will one day be know as Greek where you and I will be worshiped as false gods." Jeremiel told Raguel.

"That is blasphemy. I will allow no such thing." Raguel replied shaking his wings in disgust at the idea.

"Raguel. You have no power over free will. You can not force others to believe something. And to try and make them not believe is just as terrible." Father told him in a reprimanding voice.

"Yes Father. I did not mean it as it sounded." He looked down at his feet.

Jeremiel laughed. "Do not fret brother. The things that shall see us as such have not even began to take shape in Father's mind. It will be a millennia of millennium at least before that comes to be."

"Tell me brother. Is the future unchanging? Can you see the end of all things?" Raguel asked as they walked away from their Father.

"No Raguel. The future is much like the roots of the tree of life. There are far to many to count and they over lap and cross many times. There is nothing set in stone save the past. And I am unsure about that. I feel there many one day even be the possibility to change what has been already written. But that is not for me to know. My place is the future not the past."

Raguel nodded. He liked knowing that his actions mattered. Jeremiel's words were proof free will did exist. Raguel had wondered if free will was just an idea and that the way he and his brothers had been crafted that they truly couldn't act whoever they wished.

"I must find my home now brother. I leave you with your thoughts." Jeremiel said spreading and stretching his wings for the first time. He watched his brother take flight. Jeremiel was wobbly at first but soon learned to use his appendages.

Harry woke with a huge smile on his face as Raguel took off to his own home. It was New Years Day 1992. Harry felt very optimistic. Aunt Petunia loved his tale of the creation of an Archangel.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: Leaving there. I wanted the HP school chapters to go faster but then I get these plot holes that bug me.

Jeremiel's weapons are based off Chronos' sickles/ scythes. I also made him an old man like father time with out the beard.

The Greeks he's talking about are Themis, titan/goddess of divine order, and Chronos god of time (not Cronos Zeus' father)

'God' called Rauel friend because Raguel means _friend of God_


	9. Chapter 9

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry couldn't understand how they got into this mess. Hagrid had some how gotten a hold of a dragon egg. And now he was trying to raise it. On top of that stupidity Susan told them in no uncertain terms that as soon as the dragon turned a month old she would have to tell her Auntie. No one wanted the kind game keeper to be in trouble so they began working on a plan. The chaser girls told Harry about Charile, Fred and George's brother and their old seeker. He was a dragon handler and could come and get the beast.

The night of the exchange Harry slipped some sleeping draught Hermione had made into Ron's snoring maw before sneaking out. Ron was the only one of the 1st year boys that weren't in on the plan.

Oliver and Mathew, who was now 5th year prefect since Percy had ran his mouth one to many time and lost it, met them at the door to the castle. They had decided to keep the group small. Just Oliver, Mathew, Fred, George and Harry. Harry was in the front as a scout under his invisibility cloak and using a map given to by the twins. Oliver, Fred and George to turns levitating the heavy dragon. Mathew brought up the rear to throw off any who would come sniffing around.

The exchange was flawless. Charlie landed and hugged his brothers having a quick catch up while the other handlers prepared Norbert for transport. Before they left all 5 shook the boys hands and told them good job.

Once they were gone Harry put back on the cloak and headed out as scout again. With careful maneuverings and the aid of the twins map had they made it back to the dorms without detection.

They gave their conspirators a thumbs up the next morning. Susan gave a heavy sigh. She really didn't want to become a rat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The night after the dragon ordeal Harry had another non-sequential dream.

"Raguel I'm telling you the truth Ariel if harboring a monster in the stables." The young blond archangel whined

"Gabriel if you are telling tales to get your sister in trouble I shall bind your wing for a century."

"I'm not I swear."

"Fine show me. And don't swear it's improper." Raguel told him following behind the boy.

Raguel heard strange noises coming from the stables as they approached. _'Was that fear in Belmare's whinny?'_ He thought. No beast should feel fear in heaven.

As they entered the massive open ended barn where the items to care for the animals were they saw a... a beast.

"Ariel what is this thing?" Raguel asked with concern. It was massive 12 feet to the shoulder with a long serpentine neck and spiny head. It was covered in scales with deadly looking claws and a powerful tail.

The beautiful flaming, curly, red haired woman turned to face them. Her pale freckle dotted face was split by a massive smile. She had one green and one blue eye, and her hair was back in it's usual braid that ended just at the dip in her low back. She was about middle aged by human standards and wore what would become known as traditional English riding track.

"Oh brothers isn't she marvelous?" Ariel exclaimed dancing about the beast.

"What is it? And where did you get it?" Raguel asked. Gabriel was clasping his side near hiding behind Raguel's wing.

"Her name is Sophia. She's a dragon. The first of her kind. Father made her. He's going to make several kinds and place them on the mortal plane with his other fantastic creations. He said I could keep her though. She let me ride her Raguel. Her wings are so much more powerful than our own." Ariel explained in excitement.

"Ariel if Father gave her to you there is nothing I can or will do about it. BUT any trouble she causes you will have to bare the punishment for. Do you understand?"

Ariel bowed. "Yes brother. But she will be on her best behavior I promise."

"Yes I'm sure just like Tito that Cerberus of yours that sent Raziel and Uriel into fits when it pooed in the library." Raguel replied.

"That was an accident an I cleaned and repaired everything." She said with a pout. Her face them brightened again. "You you like to ride her brother?"

"No way. Don't go near that monster brother." Gabriel said tugging on Raguel's shirt he was holding.

Raguel smiled. "Gabriel. Father would never craft something that meant to harm us. And even it there were such creatures he would not allow them to stay here in heaven." Raguel turned back to Ariel. "I will ride your... Sofia if she consents to bare me."

The dragon in question lowered her neck where Raguel could easily swing up and set in the hollow between neck and shoulder. Raguel could feel the powerful heart beating and the warmth of the animal below him. It was both like and very unlike riding one of Ariel's horses or stags.

Sofia had a lumbering walk out of the shed. But once they were in the open and those wings that were easily 4 times the size of his own opened she was pure poetry in motion. The power with which she flow nearly took his breath away. She couldn't bank or stop as sharp as he could but her speed was something he could never match. As she flew fast and through various maneuvers Raguel released his hold to shout his joy for all to her. They stayed in the air both loving the company of the other and the shared joy of fight, for untold amounts of time.

When they finally landed Raguel's normally perfectly kept hair was a wind swept mess and he was ginning from ear to ear.

"That my sister was amazing." He told her lifting Ariel by the waist and spinning her in the air. "If you will consent my lady I would much love to come and have another fly with you again." Raguel added bowing to the dragon.

Sophie bowed back. "Would you like a try _baby_ brother." Ariel said in a challenging voice. Gabriel caused her untold amounts of trouble and she was not above making him uncomfortable as payback.

"I have a perfectly good set of wings thank you. But you can keep that over grown gecko to your self." He huffed taking off with a pout.

Raguel chuckled. "That was not very nice."

"Maybe not but you can't deny he deserved it."

Raguel laughed. "No I cannot. But don't be surprised when he and Lucifer try to prank you."

"I'll just let Sophia here have a go at them. Then you won't even need to get involved." She replied also laughing.

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on his face. Hagrid and Ariel would be the best of friends. Just as Fred and George would get on with Lucifer and Gabriel. And Hermione would kill to get into the library or pick Raziel's mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know I mentioned Ariel before but never really gave her description.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it's short.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Exams were on the way and Hermione was having a fit over them. Harry just rolled his eyes sure he was going to study but he wasn't about to stick to her insane schedule.

On a completely non school related note. Harry had all the clues he needed about the stone stolen from Gringotts and hidden on the third floor. Since back in November Harry had been working with Fred and George to get past the traps and to the prize at the end. To them and several other teams that were also working on it the off limits corridor was a challenge.

There was at least 3 groups that had made it past the devil's snare. Harry and the twins were working on the chess set. Their main competition was a group of Slytherin girls who were also at the same stage. Harry refused to have anything to do with Ron since he insulted Terry, so the Twins were spending lots of time with their chess genius brother. They had hope that Ron could show his brothers how to out smart the obstacle. Harry was working on a way to undo the transfiguration so the set would shrink back to normal size and they could just walk around. So far neither had had any luck.

It was the day before the twins first exams when Harry cracked it. He found the solution sitting right under their noses. Runes. The twins were studying for their runes test, Harry had been calling them off and all the sudden it was like an epiphany. If you could damage the runes on the pieces they would stop functioning. When Harry shared his idea the twins replied with the magic grins they were known for. That night Harry once again assumed his position of scout under the invisibility cloak with the magic map. The twins were following after. They guessed the Quirrell or Snape's test would be after McGonagall's. So they were carrying a potions and first aide kit to help against either. They wanted with was at the end the the 3 boys weren't as stupid or reckless as some liked to think.

Once they were down there it was simple to make a small addition to the runes on the board it's self. They had worked out a series of runes that would allow the 3 of them to pass but no one that wasn't a Potter or Weasley. That done they headed to the door. The pieces didn't pay them a lick of mind.

Harry knew immediately what that stench was. He had been researching ways to fend off trolls since Halloween. So Harry to the Fred what ingredients to mix for a smell that would knock out the troll for about an hour. Mean while George and Harry would keep it busy. Once the thing was peacefully sleeping they headed on the the next room.

They felt a bit cheated seeing nothing but a row of bottles. The riddle wasn't easy but cleverness was what kept Fred and George out of trouble most of the time. Once they thought they had the right bottle Fred tested a drop on revealing paper which is standard in most potion making kits. Confirmed they had another problem. There was only enough potion for 2 people. They didn't want to turn back so a quick round of Ro Sham Bo declared Fred and Harry would move on while George waited. They were to come back in 25 minutes regardless of what happened. That gave them 10 minutes of leeway with the troll.

Fred and Harry were confused by the mirror. There were no other doors or exits. They checked all around the walls. Fred being older insisted on trying the mirror out first. He read the writing around the edge. AS he recited the letters Harry wrote them on a pad. He looked at it weird. Then had a thought 'mirror image.' Holding the paper up to the mirror when he was to the side of it showed the words to be _'I show not your face but your hearts desire'_

"What do you see Fred?" Harry asked

"Me and George are in Diagon. We're in front of a bloody amazing shop. It's our own joke shop." He said with a smile

"Can I try?" Harry asked

Fred nodded and stepped back. Harry stood before the mirror. It seemed to shift for a while before settling. He was in heaven. There at his side were the Dursleys and his parents. On the other side were all the archangels. All of them were smiling and waving. Harry had tears in his eyes. Then the image of Raguel superimposed over his own and placed a dark garnet stone in his bag. The archangel of justice then said he should do what was right. His image then faded into Harry's own body.

Harry then looked away. He hoped and truly believed that one day both their desires would come to be. Fred looked at him expectantly. "I saw my whole family together again."

Fred looked down. It was so easy to forget that Harry was an orphan that he had no memory of his family. "There is no way for that to happen. But one day you can build your own family Harry." He said kindly hugging the boy that had become closer to him than any of his own brothers.

"I will. And one day I will see them again. One day when I have crossed over we will be together. I don't mind the wait. And one day you will have your shop." He smiled hugging him back. "But enough acting like girls. One of the people in the mirror gave me the stone." Harry added pulling out the rock that was twice the size of his hand. He pulled it back when Fred tried to take it. "We have to give it back. We cannot use it."

"But Harry this could be the answer to all George and my prayers. It could help my family." Fred tried to argue.

"No Fred. We can't do that. I know you two want to open a shop and that your family has money troubles. But we should return it to Mr. Flamel. Maybe he would offer a reward or something. Using it would be wrong and you know it." Harry argued passionately.

Fred sighed. "I know. I don't know what came over me. It was always the plan to return it and ask if he would be willing to help us with ideas for the shop. I... I guess greed just got me. Please put it away so I don't embarrass myself again." Fred replied looking very ashamed.

Harry smiled and did so. "Don't worry Fred. Your not the only one. I have thought several times about using it to make the elixir and trying to bring my mum and dad back with it." He admitted.

"So the golden boy has a chink in his armor." Fred said with a raised eyebrow as they were walking out.

Harry rolled his eyes and giggled lightly. "You're a fruit Fred."

"But you love me anyway."

"Course I do. Wouldn't have you any other way."

They collected George and left the corridor just as they had founded it. No one would even notice the theft until Quirrell was found starved to death before the mirror. By then Fred and George had sneaked down to Hogsmead and given the stone to Flamel. He was happy to have it back and to help the trouble making duo. He also said when they graduated he would be their investor. The twins were on a high not just through exams but for over half the summer with the news that they would get their shop in just 4 years.

Harry was happy for his friends and exchanging mail with Nickolas' wife Perenelle. He loved reading stories about what the world had been like back before her husband made the stone. He was too young for most of what they would be able to teach but the two often debated religion and the after life.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Year one is now closed. On to the summer and year two.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry updates are taking so long RL just really sucks right now and finding time to write is near impossible.

The / in the middle of a sentence is changing from Fred speaks / George speaks. Or vise versa

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Summer between 1st and second year was awesome. Harry spent time with Fred and George at the Flamel house. His family took a trip to Greece with the Granger's. And he got to the Football championships with Dudley, Dean and Seamus. Seamus was a bit down because his team was out of the running but they all had fun anyway.

Summer seemed to fly by. Soon it was two weeks to till the start of the new year. That night a house elf appeared and tried to get him not to go back to school. They argued for several minutes till Harry called the Potter elves to get rid of the interloper.

There was a few issues at the train as well. Aunt, Uncle and both Grangers were not impressed with the Weasley parents. Mr. Weasley was just annoying but Harry worried Mrs. Granger would break Mrs. Weasley's hand when she tried to grab Hermione. It was frightening and to get away from the 'danger' Harry ran onto the train with just a quick kiss to his family.

On the train the twins apologized several times for their parents. Hermione thought they were funny and laughed at their antics.

After the sorting Harry nudged Neville. "Well at least there are no booby trapped corridors this year."

"Yeah." Neville replied then after a moment a slow smile grew. "Too bad. I guess we'll just have to make due with the forest."

"Sadly yes." Harry sighed.

4 days into classes and Harry kept catching this red head staring at him. He finally approached Fred about it. "Hey who is she and why is she stalking me like some kind of creeper?"

Fred sighed and his ears turned red in embarrassment. "She's my sister. Harry, your a bed time story in this world. She sees you as a real life prince charming from that movie Hermione had us watch."

Harry sighed as well. "I guess so long as she doesn't **DO** anything then I'll ignore it. I wish I could get her and Collin both to just leave me alone."

"I know." Fred replied. Not liking the frown on Harry's face he pulled the smaller boy into a headlock. The two wrestled for a while till it was time for class.

The year seemed to pass smooth. Almost too smooth. Sure Defense was basically a self taught class, but that was the same last year. Harry was just glad he was in France during the book signing. Hermione told him about it and he could only imagine how bad it would have been.

Harry was attacked by a crazy rouge bludger during the Slytherin Gryffindor game. That night Collin was injured. Sure he didn't like the being followed but the boy was actually sweet and adorable. His extreme enthusiasm reminded Harry of the few dreams an equally exuberant Castiel had been in. Harry felt sorry for the Power assigned to care for him. HE over heard the boy was petrified just like the cat had been earlier in the year.

Harry gathered his group of friends; Ollie, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Once every one was together they all got to work how Collin had been, why, and how to get him better faster. That and the twins had plans for how to get back at Loser Lockhart for harming their friend.

The group each took a section of the library to scour for answers. Harry sent a letter to his Uncle asking for him to find some mature mandrakes or some unpetrification potion, or something to help get him back to normal. When Katie, Lee and Sir Nickolas joined him in the infirmary efforts were redoubled to find the answer. So far nothing but they were all determined.

"I might have something guys." Hannah said in a shaky voice. "But I hope I'm wrong."

All the others gathered around. Reading the passages on Gorgons and Basilisks were terrifying.

"All of Hagrid's roosters are dead." Seamus said in a flat voice.

"That's right he mentioned it last time we went to tea." Hermione added. "But that..." She trailed off covering her mouth.

"But how? How could a giant snake be roaming the castle?" Terry asked. They were all a bit puzzled by that.

"Well let's all be extra careful until we find a better explanation, or the draught get's here from China." Harry told them. Uncle Vernon had ordered a case of the draught that would revive the two humans at least. There was nothing that could be done for Sir Nickolas.

"Yes. We all carry mirrors to check around corners so it can't sneak up on us." George said.

"Would explain why there are no odd names on the map. Animals don't show up on it." Fred added.

"And if it's using some secret system to get around they may not be on there." Oliver pointed out.

The twins smiled at one another. "Then we'll have to / add it ourselves."

Hermione ended up finding another clue. A charmed journal. The rest of the friends were very concerned when they found it wrote back and seems fixated on Harry. They decided to lock it away till Christmas. Then the twins would take it him to their dad for him to deal with. They were all scared to send that in the mail.

Harry asked Vernon to hire a very good lawyer for Hagrid. The half giant was back at school with in 3 days because simple truth serum the lawyer demanded proved he did not open the chamber. That he was not even in the castle when Myrtle died.

Hearing it's possible fate the journal sent out extreme compulsions. It's previous victim had no way to resist.

Not just the friends but the whole castle was in an uproar when the message appeared on the wall the day before winter holiday. _**"Her bones will lie in the Chamber forever."**_

When they realized the book was missing along with little Ginny Weasley they were near frantic trying to find a way to save her. Hermione and Terry both worked out that the beast was using pipes to move about. Neville mentioned Myrtle, how she died in the bathroom she haunts. From there finding the sink was easy.

Getting it open took Harry. He had Oliver conjure a snake and told the little garter to open the door. Harry had always been able to communicate with animals. They didn't speak words like people but there was just an understanding from looking into their eyes. The snake did as it was asked and the sink slid back.

"We can't just jump." Hermione said ever the voice of reason.

"and I don't think we should all go. More people more likely one of us get's killed." Alicia added.

"Ok." Oliver said taking charge. "Hermione you and Terry go to Flitwick he'll listen to your story. Susan you and Hanna take the map and use the one-eyed witch to get into Hogsmead then floo Madame bones. Harry tell the snake to stay here with Neville, Dean and Seamus, you guard the entrance. Team we all get our brooms and fly down there. This thing has taken 3 lions and the pride is going to get team back." they all roared in approval of the plan.

The 6 going down all suited up in their protective gear, and on their brooms as fast as they could. The twins also brought their nastiest pranks along with their beaters bats.

As they were flying down they started to strategize. "We need to take out those eyes." Oliver said.

"No." Angelina countered. "We get the book, get Ginny and get the hell out. Let the aurors flood the place with roosters latter."

"I agree with you both." Harry said. They all looked at him. "Our first priority is to save Ginny and re-capture the obviously evil book. But if we can't do that with out a fight then we need to plan for the worst."

The others nodded. "The moment we see the scales of that snake you two let off fireworks at it. The bigger the explosion the better." Alicia said.

"Not too big." Oliver added looking around. "This place doesn't look stable I for one don't want to be caught in a cave in."

They all shivered. They went over curses to use.

"Magic won't pierce the skin so we should aim for inside." George said.

"Yeah. Aim for the mouth and nose." Fred agreed.

"Alright Alicia you me and the twins will try and take the beast down while our two fastest fliers distract it." Oliver told them. "But you two. The moment you see and opening get Ginny and run. Even if we can't follow right away."

"IDEA." Harry said excited. "Basilisk venom is the most corrosive substance in the world. IF we get come on the book then it will be destroyed."

They all thought on that for a moment. "Ok so that's plan B.. or C. Yeah. A) get Ginny out, B) kill the beast, C) venom on the book." Oliver summed up. The others nodded. About then they came to another snake sealed door and just like before Harry had a garter Oliver conjured open it.

"Ginny!" The twins shouted in tandem rushing over to the downed girl.

"She won't wake." A voice said. They looked and there was a boy around Oliver's age in a Slytherin uniform.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked looking hard at the partially see through boy.

"Don't you know girls are to be seen not heard." He replied with a sneer.

"You're Riddle." Harry said. "IT was your book. What have you done to Ginny?" He demanded

The boy, Riddle, clapped. "Oh my aren't you the clever one." He said dryly. "But I would expect no less from the boy who was able to best the great Voldemort. So tell me how you did it and I'll tell you what I'm doing. Tit for tat and all that."

Harry gave him a withering glare trying to match the terrifying one Raguel could summon. "I was 15 months old. I must have had a protection spell on me from my parents that activated on their death. Now what have you done to her?"

"She's just drifting. Soon it won't matter." He replied.

"Why are you / doing this?" The twins begged still holding their sister.

"She's the one who wrote to me. She begged for my help. She wanted to be smarter better. Wanted to be noticed by her 'one true love'. But she is just a foolish child. I... I am a god." He said opening his arms wide.

Harry's eyes narrowed into a truly fierce glare. "There is only one God and I have seen his face." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the boy. "Release Ginny or feel my wrath."

the specter laughed a high horrible sound. "What can you pathetic lions do in the face of LORD VOLDEMORT?!" He used Ginny's wand to flick fiery letters into the air. They spelled Tomas Marvolo Riddle, which he rearranged to form; I am Lord Voldemort.

Angelina gasped. "But that... the Riddle's aren't. YOU'RE A MUGGLEBORN!" She shouted pointing a finger at him in accusation.

HE glared at her darkly. "I am not a mudblood. And I have cleansed the muggle filth from my father's side. Now silence." He turned and began hissing to the great ugly statue behind him.

"He's calling the beast." Oliver stated.

"Mount up. He won't hurt Ginny. He needs her." Alicia reassured the twins. They nodded and reluctantly stood mounting their brooms. This little brat was going down and going down hard.

As soon as the nose of the serpent was visible the twins let off a barrage of fireworks into the opening. There was a terrible inhuman scream that came from the beast and it nearly trapped it's self by thrashing, causing several large pieces of the statue to fall. They all waited with baited breath for it to emerge. Fred was elected to check and see if it was blind. The others didn't open their eyes till they heard his cry of triumph. Not only was it blinded but it was also bleeding from it's nose and one side of it's head.

"You must have burst an ear drum." Angelina stated.

There was a bit of celebration but soon enough the creature was chasing them about the chamber. Their plan was working beautifully. The 4 eldest had near laser like focus while Harry and Angelina set off noise maker spells for distraction. Riddle was trying to shout orders so Harry told Oliver to conjure as many snakes as he could. All the extra hissing covered and confused the orders.

Their luck ran out when the basilisk swung it's giant tail knocking Oliver and the twins from the air. The others couldn't distract the beast form downed prey. As it rared back to give the killing blow Harry let out a war cry and charged. He had no idea where it came from of how but there was all the sudden a blade in his hand. It was only about 2 feet long, shining metal not of earth with Enochian symbols round the edges of the blade. He didn't really care where he got it he just flew with single minded purpose toward the monster and stabbed. The blade went right between the eye cutting the thick, hard flesh and bone like butter. The beast thrashed so hard in it's death throws Harry was thrown across the chamber. He lay crumpled on his side.

"Harry!" Angelina screamed rushing to him.

While she was comforting him Riddle started gloating about how it didn't matter. He made a mistake of not paying attention to Alicia. While the boy was talking she picked up the book and took it to the monsters mouth. There was a small drip of poison where the basilisk was preparing to bite. She opened the book and placed it face down in the mess. Quickly stripping her gloves off to be sure they hadn't been poisoned as well.

Riddle's spirit gave a scream of it's own as it shattered like a broken mirror. Once he was gone Alicia checked on the other boys. Oliver had a large knot and gash on his head but Fred was starting to come around. George was conscious but breathing hard to stop from screaming in pain. His leg was twisted and a piece of his femur was sticking out of the skin.

Harry was also alright, well he wasn't bleeding. So Angelina went to check on Ginny. The girl was still very pale but she was regaining color. Before they could do anything more there were voices in the hall leading to the chamber. The 3 (Fred now back on his feet) pulled their wands ready to defend their friends.

Professors Flitwick, Vector and Bashing along with 6 aurors entered to see the 3 battered children standing at the ready. Seeing her father Alicia ran to him. The short, thickset man with caramel skin and black eyes hugged his girl as well. Angelina joined Alicia hugging the man as well. Fred scooped Ginny up and took her to George's side.

Seeing the dead monster and wounded teens got the adults moving. In short order everyone was evacuated and in the infirmary. George was spelled to sleep and given skelegro to fix his leg. Oliver was give a few potions to heal the concussion. Fred and the 3 girls just had a low dose of dreamless sleep so they could rest. Harry was also spelled to sleep so the one big bruise that was his body could heal and he was given skelegro to repair his 3 broken ribs.

For the rest of the year all anyone could talk about was what those 6 had done. They were given lots of points by the 3 professors and awards by the ministry. Fred and George were so embarrassed. Their mother was mad at them one moment and hugging and praising them the next. Ron and Percy were being jealous brats as usual. Aunt Petunia about had a nuclear meltdown when she heard what he did. Harry was officially grounded from now until the end of days. Hermione and Neville only got off slightly better thanks to not going down there. Oliver's dad was equal parts proud and pissed. Oliver was grounded till next fall but he also got the new firebolt for Christmas. Angelina and Alicia both would be spending the entire summer working as punishment and if they got anything less than an O on all of their exams they would NOT be allowed to play quidditch next year. Susan got off the easiest. Madame Bones didn't even punish her but instead praised their actions and was trying to get the others in the group honored as well.

No one was really sure what happened to the short sword but when Harry, Neville, Hermione and Lee went down to harvest the beast along with 2 goblins sent by Gringotts, it wasn't there. There was still the hole where it entered but no sign of the blade.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

AN: this is how quick I would like the school chapters to go but it may not always work out that way.

The basilisk is defeated right before winter break but since they are going back to school in just a couple of weeks the punishments can't really be handed out till summer.

FYI: in my head cannon for this fic ALL angels have swords like the ones Gabriel and Lucifer fight with in Supernatural but the Archangels also have their own personal weapon like Jeremiel's sickles, or Raguel's war hammer.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Finally year 3. Be wanting to write this year since the beginning.

OK for this fic Harry doesn't get attacked by dementors till the 3rd game of the year instead of the first.

Sorry for taking so long. I won't even try and make excuses.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Thanks to saving Ginny Weasley's life Harry had a terrible summer. First he had to sit his end of tern exams. Then he had to take ballroom dancing classes, clean the gutters, and repaint the house without magic or the help of the house elves as punishment for doing something so; "stupidly reckless and idiotically dangerous." Harry had been lectured off and on for 3 weeks about how terrible an idea that was. Even if they did concede the girl likely would have died if they did nothing. Dudley was no help at all. He had broken the arm of a school bully and put 2 of the thug's friends in the emergency so was in near the same boat as Harry.

Both had been left with Sister Frances, the strictest nun in their congregation for a week while Aunt and Uncle went to the Caribbean. Both boys would be reevaluating any rash or dangerous decisions from now on because a week with Sister Frances was 6 days to many.

Harry was shocked and so angry when he heard that the escapee was the man that betrayed his parents to that monster. He in a way hoped the man did come to Hogwarts. He would like to exact some personal vengeance. But on the other hand Harry was happy the man escaped because it meant his aunt and uncle thought Britain was unsafe till the start of school so the boys punishments were cut short and they spent the last 5 weeks in Japan.

Harry was running late this year so he, Neville and Terry ended up in the last compartment with a small blonde girl that Harry couldn't stop glancing at with radish earnings and a cork necklace. And a man who was likely their new defense teacher since Lockhart had had an unfortunate 'accident', that was in no way caused by the twins *wink wink*, which left him unable to tell lies. Confessing that you faked an Order of Merlin is punishable by 6 months in Azkaban, who knew.

This man didn't look any more reliable or well qualified than the last two so the 3 friends and Luna, the blonde girl, completely ignored him.

Just over half way there the train began to slow. The windows iced over and they could see their breath. Then there was this thing out side the door. It stopped and look toward them. Then opened the door. It was tall, well over 8 feet and covered in a black, tattered sheet. Gnarled green gray hands extended toward them and there was a rasping noise from deep within the cowl that struck fear in their hearts.

The thing zeroed in on Harry coming closer and seeming to try to suck him in. Harry knew the sensation of being in another place. This time he was looking out from a laying position and through a set of wooden bars he watched as an older Riddle cast a green curse at his mother. Then laughed at her death before throwing the same curse at him.

Then the world shifted and things changed. He was in heaven. Before him was Father looking grim and disappointed. Between them was Gabriel and Michael. They were both bruised and battered holding the wings of an equally battered Lucifer. He was on his knees head bowed dark hair sweat slick to his head.

"You must be punished." Father said then nodded to Raguel.

Harry could barely see Lucifer's naked back for the tears running from his eyes as he pushed his hand into the flesh between Lucifer's wings. He reached his hand inside his brother and withdrew an orb. It was soft and light, it seemed to move and wither in his hand but he held fast to it. Raguel brought it to his chest cradling it...

Harry didn't realize he was screaming till Luna wrapped herself around him. The thing was gone but Harry was still shivering. He clutched the smaller girl and was wracked with sobs. He just couldn't seem to calm down. Neville and Terry knelt behind him hugging him as well.

Soon enough the teacher returned. "Here have some chocolate it helps." He told them handing over a bar.

They all broke off a piece and nibbled. Harry wasn't sure if it was the chocolate or having something else to concentrate on but he was calming down. "Thank you." He said once his piece was gone and he was able to return to his seat. This time he sat beside Luna with Neville on the girls other side and Terry by Mr. Lupin. "At least you seem to know what your doing. I'd rather not have Defense as a self study class along with adding Runes, Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures."

Mr. Lupin smiled at him. "I do hope I'm an improvement over Lockhart."

"You don't have to worry about that. A muggle statue would do a better job." Neville told him.

Lupin laughed. It was a rough and startled sound as though he hadn't laughed in a long time. But the laughter seemed to dispel even more of the gloomy atmosphere.

Terry decided to change the subject. "So you're punishment got cut short."

"Yeah. Turns out I'll have to thank Black right before I kick his teeth in if I ever meet him." Harry replied running a hand through his hair. "His escape prompted Aunt Petunia to end my torture. We spent the last leg of summer in Japan. Ok so Dudley and I had to endure lessons in traditional Japanese tea service and take a crash course in Akido. Which meant spending half the day in a dress and the other half getting our arses handed to us."

Neville and Terry laughed at his misfortune. "Well I'm just glad I didn't join you. I would never wish for the girl to die but my Gran is much scarier than any snake."

Harry glared at Neville, who gasped and covered his mouth. They hadn't told the teachers or their parents EVERYTHING, and wanted it to stay that way.

Luna being very astute swooped in and saved them. "My Daddy was telling me that you are infested with Heffalumps Harry. And that they use their cloaking abilities to keep you hidden from Death Eaters."

Harry blinked several times. "You mean Heffalumps exist? Wait what's a Death Eater?"

"Death Eater's were the servants of V.. Voldemort." Neville said it was still hard for him to get the name out in one go but learning the man was a halfling and a fraud made it easier.

"Of course Heffalumps are real. How else do you explain being able to fly upside down but your hair stay right side up?" Luna added.

"Huh. I always wondered about that." Terry stated. "Are Woozles real too?"

"Woozles?" Luna asked her eyes wide with interest.

"Yeah they look like a weasel or ferret but they steal sweets and can change color and pattern." Harry told her. "But they're just stories in the muggle world."

"I've never heard of a woozle but maybe. I'll ask daddy."

For the rest of the trip the 3 old friends and one new friend discussed the fantastical world around them. Ignoring their new professor again. Not that Lupin minded he was happy sitting back and watching the son of his 2 best friends being a kid.

If you ignore the giant fun suckers lurking around the school then the first months of classes went smooth. Well other than everyone trying to convince Hermione that she was taking too many classes and needed to cut back, drop one or two. But other than that on going battle there was nothing special.

But then first of November Professor Lupin brings out a Bogart. Hermione is no shock, a failing grade as if she has ever seen a grade below an O. Dean was frightened of zombies but having it do the Thriller dance gave most of the muggle borns a laugh. Seamus was terrified of bees. He was also highly allergic to them so... He turned them into jingle bells, not that that made any sense to anyone else but Seamus thought it was funny. Neville was terrified of Professor Snape, who he turned into a Madonna drag queen. Harry was unsure if he should laugh or barf.

Harry was one of the last to go. He wasn't sure what would come out of that box but he knew it would likely scare the rest of the class. When he stepped up Harry noticed that the Professor was standing closer than with all the other students. The doors opened and out floated a dementor. Harry froze. He saw, through Raguel's eyes, himself kneeling in his room cupping the same growing orb he pulled from Lucifer. Just as Raguel tilted his head back to release a scream the vision vanished. In place of the dementor was a moon, big and full shinning with an eerie haunting light. As quick as it came the moon was gone, popped like a balloon.

Just after the balloon/moon/Bogart was back in the cabinet Professor Lupin dismissed class. He did ask Harry to stay behind. Lupin offered to leach him the patronus charm, which repels dementors. Harry was glad to learn a defense against the monsters. Harry had been looking into occlumency, a way to lock up his thoughts and memories, in theory if his mind was locked enough then they couldn't get to his memories and hurt him. In practice Harry had only succeeded in giving himself a headache.

Harry refused to let some psycho keep him from his family so against the advice of Dumbledore Harry headed home for the holidays. There he learned that not only was Sirius Black his parents friend he was also Harry's godfather. Harry cried for 2 days after learning that. He was told that Samantha Bones was his godmother, she was Susan's mom and had died not a month after his own parents. Harry and Susan spent a lot of time together after learning they were god-siblings.

Just before Valentines Day Fred and George came to Harry with an issue.

"What is so important that we need to meet in the Chamber?" Harry asked once they were in the Chamber of Secrets, which the friends had been spending a few spare hours cleaning, planning on making it a secret base once they found that there were several other exits.

"Look at these." George handed Harry a file.

Harry looked at it curiously then at them. He opened the file to find several wizard photos of the Marauders map. "But, but that's..." He looked back up at them for an explanation.

"We started watching the map / after Black broke into the dorm / during winter holiday." they told Harry. "One night we noticed him. / After we started taking a photo / every time we seen him. / We tried following him once / but we were right on top of the name and / we didn't see anyone."

"But if he's alive, because we've already found out that ghosts don't show up on it. If he's alive then Black couldn't have killed him. IF Black didn't kill him maybe... Wait, these are of my dorm. He's been in my dorm this whole time?"

"Yeah he's been following Ron too. / Maybe he thinks you're friends."

"Maybe." Harry said. He left soon after turning this puzzle over in his mind.

Harry had very little luck conjuring a patronus till the last week of March. "Professor, would the spell work even if the memory may not be real?" Harry asked after another failed attempt.

"Is it powerful?"

"Yes!" Harry replied with a smile on his face.

"Well let's give it a go." Lupin replied opening the trunk.

Harry closed his eyes and let his mind travel to the part where he kept all his dreams of heaven. Harry sunk into one he had a while back of Uriel playing the lute, Raziel reading a tale, while Raguel was sitting with Gabriel half asleep on one side of him and Raphael on the other both under the shelter of his wings. There were also several cherubs across their laps all asleep.

The memory seemed to fill Harry with happiness. Once he felt like he was so full of joy he would burst Harry called out the incantation "Expecto Patronum!" Out of the tip of his wand at first just came a mist, then it solidified to Raguel. Harry had never realized that the archangel was 6 and a half feet tall or that each of his wings were over twice that length. He stood before Harry back strait in his usual button down shirt and slacks. Harry didn't have to see his face to know that it was set in a grim line. He raised his gavel, which was a terrible description since the thing was massive, nearly as tall as Raguel the hammer head the size of Harry's torso. The hammer's head and shaft were both covered in fine runes and designs. Some were Enochian, others runes Harry knew from class and some he thought looked like hieroglyphs.

Raguel stood there and looked at the bogart impersonating a dementor. The creature approached but there was a kind of caution Remus had never seen a bogart or dementor display before. Raguel took one step forward and the thing turn tail and ran back to the trunk locking itself in.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Raguel." The ghostly archangel nodded before fading into smoke.

"That... that was amazing. I've never even heard of an angel as a patronus." Professor Lupin exclaimed.

"Archangel."

"What?"

"Raguel is an archangel not a regular angel. There is a difference. As big a difference as between a muggle and a wizard." Harry told him.

Remus blinked a few time then laughed. "Merlin you really are Lily's boy aren't you."

Harry blinked. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes. Lily and I were prefects together for 2 years. I lost the spot as Head boy to your father."

Harry gave him a calculating look. "Did you know Petigrew?"

"Yes, Peter was one of my friends as well. Why do you ask?"

"I have evidence that he may not be dead. I was wondering if he had a way of going about unseen?"

Remus looked at Harry hard. "Well not invisible like your father's cloak. But he could pass nearly undetected in his animagus form."

"So he becomes a small animal?"

"Yes a fat rat."

"A rat. Thank you Professor I have to do something now." Harry said in a hurry grabbing his bag and all but running out the door.

Remus looked after him. Not sure what to make of all that. He had been expecting an interrogation when Harry learned he was friends with his parents.

"Guys, guys!" Harry called skidding into the chamber.

"What's going on Harry?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I found out how Petigrew's been doing it."

"What?" Fred and George both asked. "How?"

"He's a rat animagus. Doesn't your brother have a rat pet that has been alive WAY to long and Crookshanks has been after all year?"

"You mean some old man / has been hiding at our house / for 11 years?"

"Yeah I think so. So you two need to get that rat so we can get the truth out of him." Harry told them.

The twins looked at each other then nodded back to Harry. "We'll get it."

"What is going on?" Angelina asked looking between the 3. Harry stayed and got everyone save Hermione, who wasn't there, up to date. Susan's face turned the same red color as her hair as she ranted about miscarriage of justice, pedophiles and all manor of things she was going to do to the rat when she got her claws in him. After ranting for a bit she stormed out of the chamber so she could get service on her 2 way mirror Madame Bones gave her after the Chamber incident last spring.

Luna's mouth was turned down in a frown and all 3 chaser girls looked as murderous as Susan had sounded.

"Well uh I don't know about you guys but I think my bogart just changed." Dean told them sounding very nervous.

"Ha ah." Seamus chuckled a bit. "I agree. I think I need to go... not here." Dean and Seamus left as quickly as they could with out running.

Scabars/ Peter Petigrew was missing. They had been hunting for him the rest of the week with out seeing hide nor hair. But today that would have to be put on hold as it was the third game of the season Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. It was dark and stormy giving credence to the saying that March comes in like a lamb and goes out like a lion. And the lions were hoping to go out with the trophy today. They needed to win by just 30 points to take the trophy.

Oliver took Harry's arm as they were about to go onto the field. "Find it quick and lets end this as soon as possible. I don't like this weather."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure how he'd see a tiny gold ball in this weather. It had been nearly an hour when he finally spotted it. HE and Cedric were equal distance from the ball but Harry knew he was a better flier than the older boy. They both soared higher and higher circling one another arms out for the ball.

But as they flew strait into the storm Cedric began to fall back. Harry was determined to get the ball, determined to win. Harry didn't even notice till the his hand froze to the broom handle. He was surrounded by dementors. There had to be hundreds of them all around and closing in.

He panicked, players can't carry wands so this looked hopeless. He did all he could he dived. Laying as flat as he could on his broom spearing straight toward the ground. IF he could just get enough speed, just get far enough away. Harry was fighting to stay where he was to stay in the real world but Raguel and the death of his mother were both fighting to take him away. He tried to gather all the happiness he could.

It was like sparks and sputters the cold, hopeless, darkness and the warm heavenly light battling in his mind. For a few moments it felt as though the dark would win but then slowly the light grew. Harry hadn't realized how high he was he was nearly 20 feet from the top of the stadiums turrets when he felt his body fill with the joy and light like it did in professor Lupin's office. He shouted the spell hoping that it would work even with out a wand. Harry nearly lost all his hope when his spell failed. But then he decided to try something else. He closed his eyes and focused letting gravity guide his body while he was in his mind. Harry prayed then he turned his body toward the swarm and shouted at the top of his lungs. "**RAGUEL!**"

There was a moment after his scream that the world seemed to be still. Then out of Harry's chest a light came and there he was the phantom of Raguel only this time in place of his hammer there was the short sword Harry had used in the Chamber. Every dementor that touched the archangel or his blade gave an inhuman shriek and turned to ash.

Once 10 or so of those things were destroyed they all turned and fled. Once the light and image was gone Harry felt light headed and he fell. It was as if all his energy had gone into that final move. He was only 4 stories in the air by then and as he fell Harry's vision dimmed and then blacked out...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Next chapter will finish up third year. Not 100 percent on what to do about Sirius. One side wants to free him the other wants Peter to get away like cannon.


	13. Chapter 13

An: second leg of Prisoner of Azkaban.

WARNING: this fic contains mentions of 2 males, and later on 2 females in a mutual, consensual, sexual relationship. Though it will not be graphic at this time or maybe ever. There is a mention of mating and of failed ravishing at the end but that's it. Oh and it's Remus X Sirius by the way or Sirius X Remus how every you want to think about in your personal little gutter-ville.

A thousand pardons for last chapter. I got a review that was confused about Harry's direction. When I re read it at one point it said Harry was 200 ft above the stadium that should be 20. Harry was way above the stadium and from the moment he noticed till the end he was headed back down sorry if anyone was confused. I fixed it and some of the terrible grammar/spelling errors.

Also I know in cannon Harry had his wand. For this no wands are allowed due to the chances of cheating. Even if they would get caught it could be as disastrous as a football player being allowed to bring a gun to the game. Since wands can be used as weapons just as easy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry woke in the hospital. He ached all over like he had been beaten. Just breathing hurt.

"Harry!" Hermione called when he let out a groan. Madame Pomphery came over as soon as she noticed he was awake

"Good to see you back in the land of the living Mr. Potter." The matron said.

Harry just groaned in reply. He tried to shield his eyes but lifting his hand proved impossible.

"Just relax Mr. Potter. You are suffering from extreme magical exhaustion along with several breaks and bruises. I can't heal your bones until your core recovers enough. Most powerful healing droughts require the patients own magic to fuel them." She explained

Harry gave a very small nod. He then opened his mouth. She touched her wand to the end of the bed and the head moved raising him slowly into a seated position. Harry then gulped at the water being offered.

"Now Mr. Potter I hope you see why the school doesn't teach wandless magic until year six. It is very taxing on a growing magical core. You could have killed your fool self. Now get some rest hopefully by tomorrow you will have enough magic recovered to be properly healed." With that the matron walked away leaving Harry and Hermione.

"How... l..long" He choked out.

"You have been here unconscious for 3 days. I wrote to your Aunt telling her what happened and I think McGonagall has done the same. Your Aunt is a very scary woman. You should see the stink she's raised with the ministry and the school over this incident." Hermione told him.

Harry smiled. "Do...don't I kn..ow it."

Hermione smiled. "Now get some rest while I go tell everyone the good news." She shut her book, which looked to weigh about as much as Harry, kissed his hair and left the infirmary.

Harry smiled after her. He wasn't sure what he had done in a previous life to deserve being surrounded by amazing and beautiful girls but he was not about to complain.

A while latter the team came in. They told him the icing do to the dementors had fractured his broom and when it hit the ground it shattered. They also said that the game had been postponed till the last week of school since Cedric wasn't able to catch the ball either. They all talked about the game and about his amazing display. No one had really seen what had happened just a white light and giant wings silhouetted on the clouds.

Harry was healed and released 5 days after he woke. Most of his recovery time was spent doing makeup homework. No one would stop talking about the game and what the ministry were going to do about the attack. Parents were all now in an uproar and some were threatening to pull their children. Everyone was sure things were about to come to a head.

It was 3 weeks after his fall when Harry was out walking the grounds surrounded by beautiful girls. Hermione and Susan were right behind him discussing a runes theory that Harry had little interest in. Hannah and Padma were walking at his side discussing fashion. Padma wasn't near as bad as her twin but she still had a love of clothing. And Luna was skipping and picking wild flowers in front of him. Harry had a huge grin on his face once again thanking, God, or fate or who ever for giving him such great and gorgeous friends. Harry had just started to see girls as an interesting subject and there were just so many specimens to examine.

Just as they were skirting around the whomping willow Luna screamed. "I've got him!" they all looked.

There in the little blonde's hands was a filthy squirming rat.

"LUNA!" Harry shouted running toward her as a great black dog came up behind the girl and grabbed her arm. She shrieked in pain blood spilling on the ground as the beast dragged her and her hostage under the tree's roots.

The 5 of them were hot on the trail. But by the time they had reached the tree what ever passage was there had closed and the tree was thrashing again. They tried to find a way close to the swing limbs but were thwarted again and again. Till they saw Crookshanks come over to the tree and pressed a knot that froze the movement and opened a secret passage.

"Hermione your cat is a genius. Remind me to buy him his weight in treats when this is over." Harry told her as they raced down the tunnel

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure he'll hold you to that."

The 5 of them ran along the passage wands out with a lumos at the tip to light the way.

"We're heading away from the castle." Susan said.

"And no one knows to look for us." Padma added.

"We didn't really have the time to look for help. That thing could be eating poor Luna." Hannah exclaimed.

"I'm not saying we did. I just hope nothing happens to us too. Like that the beast doesn't have any friends waiting." they all shivered at the Indian girls words.

"We just need to stay calm and keep our heads." Harry told them. "Just have faith in yourselves and in each other and we'll be fine." The girls nodded grimly.

The tunnel ends in a basement. It's creepy and filled with dust and cobwebs. As they ascend the questionable staircase they enter a house that is just as rickety and rundown.

"I think I know where we are." Hermione says in a low voice.

"The Shrieking Shack." Padma finishes. The other girl nods and they all get a bad feeling.

They hear a noise from the second floor and go to investigate. Opening the door they can't believe what they are seeing. Luna is sitting on a broken down bed. A hog tied rat is on the dresser and she's playing fetch with the giant dog that took her.

"LUNA!" Harry whines sagging against the door. The others giving sighs of relief.

"Hi Harry. Do you think Daddy will let me keep him?" she asks in her innocent way that makes Harry's heart melt and the need to protect surge.

"I don't know but I'm sure my aunt would not approve." He replied. "Lets take a look at that arm." Susan and Hermione get to work being the best at healing.

When Harry turned back to the dog he was shocked. He quickly pulled his wand as the dog turned into none other than Sirius Black. Hannah and Padma were terrified but they too stood to protect their friends.

The man held up his hands. "I come in peace." He said in a croak.

"You'll leave in pieces if you don't start talking." Harry threatened

The man gave a barking laugh. "Ah. You might look like your father but that was pure Lily. I was framed. That... That RAT (he pointed the the tied rat) sold out James and Lily. I went after him and he faked his own death so I was sent to prison without so much as a trial." He raved voice raising in anger.

Harry glared but then lowered his wand. "If you so much as look at my friends wrong I will gut you." He told the older man. "But for now I choose to trust you."

Sirius's face broke into a wide smile. He hadn't been so happy in a long time. His godson believed him.

They spoke for a bit while the girls patched up Luna. They were about ready to go and sneak Sirius back into the castle when Remus Lupin their defense teacher came into the room. He looked as haggled as ever, tired and drawn. He had his wand pointed at Sirius then to the rat just over the man's shoulder.

"What... What is going on here?" He asked them all a bit bewildered.

"Sirius is my godfather. I believe this is Peter Petigrew and that he was the one to get my parents killed." Harry told him stepping between Remus and Sirius.

"My old friend." Sirius said arms open. Remus moved around Harry and collapsed into the others embrace.

"Sirius." He whined burring his face in the mans neck. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Remy, it's me." He replied hugging the man and placing a kiss on his neck.

Remus dissolved into sobs and apologies.

"I'm confused?" Harry said. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because he thought his mate was a murderer and traitor." Luna said in her dream like voice.

"MATE!" Harry exclaimed "But... what?" He was even more confused.

"Don't you do your reading Harry." Hermione asked hands on hips. "IF you would but pay attention you would know that Professor Lupin is a Werewolf. And that werewolves just like regular wolves mate for life." She explained

"Actually Hermione. It's been found that wolves don't actually mate for life." Harry recounted. "And I had more pressing matters than my teachers species to worry about."

Hermione looked down a bit ashamed. He was right Harry had a lot on his plate this year with injuries and dementors.

"Most of the students have figured it out. Well at least in my house." Padma said. "But we all agreed we like having a professor that knows which end of his wand the spells come out."

Remus looked at the children. "You knew? You all knew?"

"I didn't." Susan said with a pout. "Well on some level I did but I forced myself to ignore the evidence so I wouldn't have to tell Aunty."

Hannah nodded she had known but liked Remus so said nothing. "Loads of Puffs know. But we are loyal and like having a good teacher. Cedric takes aside any student he thinks has figured it out and asks them to keep quiet and to not tell Susan. Or Smith because he's an arse."

Remus smiled at them. "Thank you all."

"Harry," Sirius spoke. "Does this bother you? I know muggles have strange ideas."

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius still holding each other. "Your basically married right?"

"Yes. But there is no option for divorce" Remus replied hoping his best friends son didn't find him repulsive.

Harry nodded. "Good."

"So you don't mind he's a guy?" Sirius asked again just to be sure.

"I am very religious. I believe in God, or Allah, or what ever you want to call the Father. But there is one passage that I love more than any other in the bible. God is love. And if you two are married and love each other it's none of my business. Now aunt Petunia may have all kinds of problems with you two being gay but I could care less." Harry did not say that his dreams had shown more than a few angels that were gay. They hadn't earned that much trust yet.

Remus let go of Sirius to hug Harry and thank him. Harry hugged back and told him there was nothing to thank him for.

Susan cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should get Luna to the infirmary, Sirius to the chamber and the rat to Aunty." She said

"Yes. Oh yes we should." Remus said blushing. "Wait what's the chamber?"

"The Chamber of Secrets of course." Harry replied lifting Luna so he could carry her down.

Luna smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. Sirius looked after them. "THE Chamber of Secrets. Slytherin's hidden, never been found, lost for ages Chamber of Secrets?" He exclaimed

"Harry found it last year and once we all cleaned it out it makes a great study area." Padma told them.

"Yes, now off you two go. Hanna, Hermione and I will take the rear in case you try something funny." Susan told the two men.

They both nodded. Sirius chuckled but Remus has been their teacher for almost a year. All 3 girls have good power and exceptional aim.

They were all out and walking back to the castle when the clouds parted and the full moon shown down on them. "Remus!" Sirius called holding onto his friend. He tried to calm the man and when that didn't work distract him from the children.

It took some doing but Sirius got Remus chasing him. The kids could hear the pained noise Sirius made off into the woods.

"Sirius!" Harry called running after his godfather Luna still in his arms. Hermione ran after them as well while the other 3 ran into the castle to get help. He arrived at lake side to see a downed Sirius but no sign of Remus.

Just as he lay Luna down at his side so he could check the man over the dementors descended. There were so many even more than at the game. Harry called out his patronus but all he could make was a mist. There were so many. Hermione dropped not far from them when they noticed she was unprotected and turned their attack on her.

Harry roared out. And this time the mist was stronger and the faint image of a winged man could be seen. He had to drop the spell panting in exhaustion from repelling so many.

Then one came close to feed on them. Luna and Hermione screamed in stereo. Harry had to save them. HE pulled all the strength he had and called out the incantation one more time.

Sirius was on the cusp of consciousness when he head Harry say the spell again. He looked up at his godson and had to shield his eyes. But he would never unsee Harry there on his knees white mist surrounding them and the brightest, most pure light he had ever seen coming from the boys open mouth and eyes.

The light cut through the dementors, burning and destroying those it passed through. Only one was able to look upon the shining figure that was Harry in those moments he lit the forest in all his glory. It seemed to last a lifetime the shinning power, but it was not even 2 minutes before the dementors fled in fear and agony never to come near the castle again. Then when the last had turned the light went out and Harry was himself again an average 13 year old boy who had once more used far too much power. He crumpled to the ground and lay motionless between Hermione and Luna.

Luna reached out and touched his head speaking in a tongue neither Sirius nor Hermione could identify, before she too surrendered to sleep.

Hermione just lay there. She didn't know what to make of what just happened. One moment she was terrified, crippled by fear and pain. The next the white mist rolled over them and she felt love, joy and power sweep through her chasing out all the darkness that dared try and touch her soul.

Sirius felt the same but for him it was almost painful he had spent 12 year surrounded by darkness it feeding on him piece by peace. The purity of the magic that flowed from Harry into him was too much for the dark but it tried to cling to him even as the power washed his spirit. The darkness tried to take him with it but a faint voice, deep and strong held him to his body. He couldn't recall the words or place the voice but it sounded both familiar and alien. But he was comforted by it and once he saw Harry's chest rise and fall he closed his eyes to rest with a smile on his face.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hermione was the only one awake when the others came. The only teachers they trusted, Sprout and Flitwick, where there along with the twins, Oliver, Terry and Neville. Hermione told them the only thing that made any sense to her. That Harry had driven off the dementors like he had at the game. She had no idea what to make of the power, the light, the mist, none of it made sense. And she wasn't sure but she would bet Harry had no idea either. She had known for a long time there was something special about him. And Hermione was even more curious to find out what.

The story of the dementors, the werewolf and Sirius was just complete when Susan and Hannah came rushing onto the scene with Amelia Bones and 5 aurors on their tail. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were coming as well.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Dumbledore asked

"Susan called me and said there was a werewolf on the lose and the Potter's betrayer as well." Amelia said. "She then went on to explain that Petegrew and not Black was the culprit."

"The girls is obviously confounded." Snape said with a sneer.

"Professor, Harry, Luna, Hannah, Padma, Susan and myself all heard him say the rat was to blame." Hermione spoke up, now sitting on the ground but still to weak to stand. "Were we all confounded?"

"Yeah _Professor_." the twins said. "Were we confounded/ weeks ago. When Harry saw/ Petegrew's name/ on a magic artifact?" They asked daring him to argue

"And what artifact was this?" McGonagall demanded.

"A family heirloom of Harry's." Hannah added quickly. She had seen the map and Sirius called the rat Wormtail earlier.

"May we see it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Susan where is this heirloom?" Amelia added.

The twins exchanged a look before handing the map to her. She tried a reveling spell only to be insulted. "What sort of trick is this?" she asked glaring at the aurors who chuckled.

"It's password protected Aunty." Susan leaned close and whispered the password so that none of the adults could hear.

They all looked at the map astonished. "There look!" Oliver exclaimed. They followed his finger and there was Remus Lupin chasing Peter Petegrew right off the edge of the map.

"I believe we have enough evidence to have _Lord_ Black tried." Amelia said. "I'm sure the parents of these witnesses will allow the use of truth serum. I'm also sure that no one wants the press thinking a Lord can be sentenced without trial." Dumbledore flinched at that. Amelia had been looking into the case for a while now. Susan had told her they didn't believe Petegrew was dead. And she had never liked the idea that one of her best aurors went darkside.

"Of course Amelia. We would hate to see any miscarriage of justice done." He told her with a grandfatherly smile that was obviously strained.

Snape trooped back to the castle in a dark mood. He wanted that blight to be kissed, right now. McGonagall nodded along agreeing with Amelia. She didn't like loose ends either.

2 aurors shackled and levitated Sirius away. While Professor Flitwick levitated the 3 downed students.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry woke in the hospital the next afternoon. Hermione was waiting on him reading a volume that likely weighted as much as she did. He smiled at his friend.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked. His brains felt scrambled and his body felt 2 sizes too small.

"You scared off the dementors and we saved Sirius." She replied.

She went on to tell him all about Madame Bones and the map and how Hannah had claimed it was a Potter Heirloom. And how the morning paper had announced his trial would be held the first week of summer so that all the students would be free to testify. Hermione was very excited to be part of an actual magical trial. That's what she was reading a giant book on magical laws.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The make up game at the end of the year went off without a hitch. Harry was bummed that Hermione couldn't be there though. Taking all those classes and exams caused her to nearly fall apart. Susan and Padma took her to Madam Pomphery for a sleeping draught and the medi-witch insisted on keeping her for observation till it was time to board the train home.

Harry took the snitch just like every other game he had ever played. Cedric wasn't too bummed though he was neck and neck with Harry the whole time. If his banking had been a little sharper, a bit smoother he would have had the ball.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aunt Petunia nearly smothered Harry when he got off the train. She wouldn't let go even in the car talking about him being foolish and reckless and oh so sweetly brave. Harry was still grounded for a week because of the stunt and would take another course in dancing lessons over the summer, but she wasn't near as angry as she was last year. And Harry kinda liked the dancing lessons. There were loads of pretty girls in the classes and he was a teenaged boy.

Harry was anxious about the trial. He sat with the girls in the witness box. He was glad he let Aunt Petunia dress him. All the girls were dressed up in nice dresses and robes, save Hermione who was in a business skirt suit thing, and Padma who was wearing a traditional top and Sari. Not that Harry had any clue what is was beyond being called a Sari.

When Sirius was brought out he looked a lot healthier than the last time they saw him. He was clean, hair washed and tied back, beard gone so that he was clean shaven. He was very thin but looked handsome and regal even in chains. Harry could see him as a lord. He carried himself with power that made Malfoy senior, and others that entered, look like a kids playing pretend. There were some others that Harry took note of and asked Hermione about that also carried that easy dignity and grace. Harry was surprised Lord Flint was one of them. Madame Longbottom and Madame Bulstrode, along with Lords Davis and Greengrass also had it. Ones that obviously didn't were Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. What Harry did notice is that many didn't even try. Lord Diggory for example walked with a bounce in his step but wasn't trying to empress anyone.

The trial took far longer than it needed to and did not end how Harry expected. Oh Sirius was cleared of all charges and given restitution for illegal imprisonment. But then they charged Professor Lupin with being a danger to society and fined him nearly half a million galeons. It was wholly unfair and Harry felt cheated. Something deep in his guts churned at the thought of such unjust actions. Hermione protested but all that got was a warning about contempt.

It turned out not to be to much of a big deal Sirius paid his mates fine out of the 6 million he was given but the unfairness, the injustice did not sit right with Harry.

He was thrilled though that since, by Sirius' own admittance, his house was unlivable and Remus had no real home, the two came to live with Harry and the Dursleys.

Neither were really thrilled about the rules Aunt Petunia sat down. Sirius at first was all set to break them but when he was caught trying to ravish Remus on the couch she cracked him over the head with a rolling pin and that was the end of that. Remus had blushed and laughed so hard that he was crying at Sirius' face. But she wasn't overly harsh on them. They could cuddle, hold hands and light kisses but she did not allow anything farther in public. Harry thought that was fair she and Uncle Vernon never did anything beyond pecks and hand holding in public either. For which both boys were eternally grateful.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: cutting it there. I'll put some of the stuff that happens over summer in the next since they went with book 4 anyway.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. :(


End file.
